Me Protege?
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Uma promessa feita no passado com consequências no presente. Será que Kakashi cumprirá a promessa feita ao amigo? KakashiOC, U.A.
1. Prólogo

_Presente para Gigismart-chan,_

_Pois ela merece._

_Espero que goste!_

-

**Amo apenas a ela**

**-**

_Prólogo_

-

_Quero te ver bem_

_Se não der mais certo;_

_Quero te ver bem_

_Mesmo sem poder estar por perto._

Udora, _Quero te ver bem._

-

_Setembro de 2006 – Inglaterra._

- Você promete que vai cuidar dela? – O jovem ajeitava um porta-retrato na mesa de mogno.

- Você sabe que não precisa pedir. É ela? – O outro jovem pegou o porta-retrato que o amigo estivera ajeitando – Muito bonita, me lembra a sua mãe.

Na fotografia havia uma adolescente de grandes olhos verdes, pele alva e cabelos compridos e castanhos, fortemente agasalhada com neve para todo o lado.

- Sim, ela é linda – pegou de volta o porta-retrato e o contemplou sorrindo – ela é o meu tesouro, proteja-a, por favor.

- Não precisa pedir...

- Eu vou pedir uma coisa que se a Tsunade escutar ela irá me bater... – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – seja amigo dela, a ame tanto quanto eu a amo, e se me acontecer algo tomo conta dela como eu tomaria.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... É antiético...

- Me prometa!

- Eu...

- Me prometa que se acontecer algo comigo você vai ficar com ela! Prometa ao seu amigo, não posso morrer sem ter ninguém para cuidar dela...

- Tudo bem – ele suspirou e olhou nos olhos do amigo tão querido. Os olhos tão verdes quanto o da menina da foto – se acontecer algo com você eu tomarei conta dela, porém duvido que você morra antes dos 90 anos, mas não me peça nada além disto. Você é meu amigo, ela é apenas um trabalho...

- Não a chame de trabalho – disse o jovem emburrado.

- Tá, tá... – o outro jovem revirou os olhos – eu já tenho de ir, _saionará_... – deu um aceno com a cabeça e se retirou dando uma última olhada na foto da jovem antes de bater a porta.

- Veremos se você dirá isso daqui a três anos... Veremos... – o jovem que ficara no escritório sussurrou olhando para a foto do seu tesouro tão amado.

_Continua..._

* * *

_A mais nova FanFic da Priih tá na área mermão_ o.ó7

_Estou tão esperançosa com ela! Tenho certeza que ela virará meu xodó_ ;D

Bjux ;*

* * *

_Reviews_ para me motivarem?


	2. O atrasado

_Capítulo I_

_O atrasado_

**-**

_A mulher é um oceano insondável._

_Quem sabe a rota da sua emoção?_

_Às vezes com fúria, às vezes amável,_

_Move-se em ondas sem direção._

Jonh Gay, _Polly_

-

_Julho de 2009 – Japão._

- Hatake-_sensei_! Hatake-_sensei_! – A aluna de madeixas castanho acobreada e pele alva corria desesperada atrás do professor de madeixas prateadas.

- Jun-_san_? – O professor se virou, um lindo jovem de cãs prateadas indagou com os olhos a esbaforida aluna.

- _Sensei_! Pensei que o senhor não fosse me escutar! – Ela estava ofegante, por isso estava apoiada com as mãos nos joelhos e respirava ruidosamente.

- Eu já não disse para não me chamar de senhor? Isso me envelhece mais do que os meus cabelos brancos! – Ele disse com um perceptível sorriso por debaixo da máscara hospitalar que usava. Um dos mistérios que rondavam aquele enigmático professor.

- _Gomen sensei_!

- Mas o que tanto você queria me falar?

- Eu não quero lhe falar! – Ela o olhou como se fosse louco, ele por sua vez estava confuso. Afinal, ela não o havia chamado e corrido até o seu encontro?

- Não estou entendo nada Jun-_san_! – Realmente, ele não entendia nada.

- Caramba _sensei_! Sabe que horas são?

Kakashi olhou o seu relógio de pulso, não notando nada de diferente. Por Deus, qual era o problema de serem 11h da manhã?

- Não percebo nada...

- _Sensei_! – Ela exclamou mais uma vez – Não acredito que você depois de deixar seus alunos esperando por mais de uma hora nem se dá conta disso?

"_Ah... Então era isso!" _– Pensou o professor, afinal, não via nada de mais em estar 'um pouco' atrasado, sempre o estava mesmo.

- Não acredito que você não se importa! – Jun exclamava de novo. Às vezes tinha vontade de pegar o professor pelos ombros e o sacudir até o trazer para a realidade novamente.

- Eu não sempre chego atrasado? – Ele disse como se fosse algo normal.

- Mas _sensei_! Hoje é a prova final! Só falta a sua prova para podermos entrar de férias!

- Como é que é? Por que você não me disse antes?! – O professor agora estava preocupado. Finalmente Jun o havia trago para a realidade. – Vamos embora Jun-_san_! – Ele a pegou pelo braço e a saiu arrastando pelos diversos corredores da instituição Senju.

- Calma _sensei_! Tenho certeza que não dará mais tempo para aplicar a prova...

- Não diga isso, se eu não aplicar essa prova agora a Senju-_san_ come o meu pâncreas no café da manhã junto com meu sangue!

Jun fez uma cara de nojo. Como é que o professor tinha uma mente tão fértil ao ponto de imaginar a loiríssima diretora comendo seu pâncreas e bebendo do seu sangue? E tinha que ser justo no café-da-manhã? Talvez aqueles livros que ele tanto lia o fizesse mal, muito mal. Abanou a cabeça para tirar esse pensamentos e se concentrou em algo diferente.

Sentiu o aperto quente em seu braço. Hatake Kakashi, o lindo professor Hatake, puxava-a pelos corredores apinhados de alunos. Não sabia onde ele a estava levando, mas não se importava... Jun abanou a cabeça novamente. Deveria parar de pensar essas coisas. Tinha de se relacionar com garotos da sua idade por três motivos:

Primeiro: Kakashi tinha idade para ser seu pai. Talvez fosse exagero, mas quase chegava lá... Na verdade, Kakashi tinha a mesma idade de seu irmão, pouco mais de nove anos mais velho que ela – e sim, ela já havia feito a conta.

Segundo: Kakashi tinha namorada. Anko, a louca estagiaria de Orochimaru-_sensei_.

Terceiro: Kakashi era o seu professor, e ela era uma mera aluna daquele instituto tão grande. Deveria tirar imediatamente aquele pensamento de sua cabecinha tão superlotada.

"_Eu deveria ter aceitado sair com o Suigetsu... Mas não! Eu tinha de dizer não para ele, acabou que eu fiquei sozinha, e o pessoal vai sair todo em casais, serei a única sozinha ¬¬" _– Jun nem havia percebido que estava sendo puxada para dentro da sala de Kakashi.

- Arranja um lugar para sentar enquanto eu tento encontrar as provas... – Kakashi indicou um sofá super lotado de livros, folhas, pastas e afins.

Jun se encaminhou para lá e com muito cuidado retirou um maço de papeis colocando cuidadosamente no colo. Não podia estragar nada, poderiam ser papeis importantes, até tinham o timbre da escola.

- _Kuso_! _Kuso_! – Era o que o professor exclamava enquanto procurava as provas em uma estante abarrotada de livros e maços de papeis.

Era engraçado ver o _sensei_ assim, pois normalmente ele era a calma em pessoa. Vê-lo nervoso era algo raro de se presenciar. Jun acabou se distraindo e, pois se a ler alguns dos títulos dos livros. A maioria era romance policias, alguns ela até já havia lido, pegou um ao acaso, ele era intitulado: _A terceira moça, Agatha Christie_. Parecia ser um bom livro, deu uma folheada nele, e decidiu se não tivesse coragem de pedir emprestado iria comprar um na livraria perto de sua casa no fim de semana.

Kakashi continua a praguejar, mencionando que não encontrava o maço de provas. Jun esteve tão distraída com o livro que nem percebeu do que se tratava o volume no seu colo até que...

- A-HÁ! – Kakashi a havia surpreendido apontado para ela.

- Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu _sensei_? – Jun havia jogado o livro para o alto e quase derrubou o maço de folhas que estava em seu colo de tamanho o susto.

- Você está com as provas aí e nem me avisou?

- Provas? Que provas? – Jun estava confusa, afinal, por que mesmo que estava ali? oÕ

- Você pegou esse maço aonde? – Kakashi tinha uma gota a pesar no cenho.

- Estava aqui no quase inexistente sofá... Eu apenas os tirei para ter lugar para sentar... – Jun ainda estava se situando.

- Essas são as provas...

Quando Kakashi disse a palavra 'prova' uma luzinha verde se acendeu na cabeça de Jun.

- Vamos embora _sensei_! – Dessa vez não foi Kakashi que pegou Jun pelo braço. Foi ao contrário. Jun pegou o maço de provas e saiu arrastando Kakashi, que nem ao menos teve tempo de trancar a sua sala, pelos corredores.

Alguns alunos voltavam a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não era muito normal verem um professor ser arrastando daquela maneira, ainda mais o professor mais cobiçado de todo o instituto.

- Peraé Jun-_san_! Vamos cair se continuarmos correndo assim!

- O sinal vai bater em poucos minutos, temos de conseguir encontrar os alunos em sala, se não perderei uma semana de férias!! – Ela continuava a puxar o sensei pela manga da camisa social branca dele.

- Jun! Ande mais devagar! – O sensei começava a escorregar a cada curva que ela fazia. Parecia que o corredor da turma 3º C não chegava nunca.

Quando faltava um lance de escadas para chegar ao corredor certo o sinal escandaloso tocou, avisando a todos o termino daquele ano letivo. Menos para a turma 3º C.

Jun parou ofegante na escada e soltou a manga da camisa do professor, que ajeitou a gravata que pendia frouxamente de seu pescoço alvo.

- Parece que não tempo não é? – Ele tentou sorrir amigavelmente para a aluna que agora estava descabelada.

- Parece que não será apenas a diretora Senju que comerá o seu pâncreas. – Jun estava extremamente nervosa. Seria mais uma semana sem poder viajar para ver seu irmão que não via a mais de três anos.

- Calma! A prova vai ser na sexta feira que vem! Você terá a semana toda livre Jun-_san_! – Kakashi tentava animar a aluna, afinal, ela era a sua melhor aluna.

Jun sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Não queria chorar na frente do professor, mas estava quase impossível. Ela apertou as mãos entrelaçadas com força e sentou-se no terceiro degrau sem falar nada, apenas pondo as provas de lado.

Kakashi percebeu que Jun apertava as mãos com muita força e sua cabeça baixa indicava que ela estava às lágrimas, e tudo por causa dele, talvez ela tivesse algo importante a fazer na próxima sexta-feira, talvez fosse a um show ou se encontraria com algum namoradinho...

- Olha Jun... – Kakashi sentou ao lado dela – Me desculpa por me atrasar, esse é um péssimo habito que eu tenho, eu queria-me desc-

Kakashi foi interrompido por ela, que levantou a cabeça afastando a franja com um sopro. Tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto e era como se prendesse as lágrimas que queria soltar-se dos diferentes olhos verdes escuros.

- Não precisa se desculpar – a voz dela soou as suas orelhas, falsa e rouca. Aquela ali não era a Jun que conhecia, era um amontoado de sentimentos em conflitos que tentavam manterem-se juntos. Algo que apertou o coração de Kakashi.

- O que tão de tão importante sexta-feira que vem? Algum encontro? Show?

- Eu ia viajar para ver meu irmão que mora na Inglaterra há três anos... – A voz dela agora saia falha e baixa, muito diferente da voz viva e alta típica dela.

- Seus pais vão junto com você? – Kakashi não sabia muito de Jun, mesmo ela sendo sua aluna desde o 1º ano e agora ela estando no 3º.

- Meus pais já faleceram, tenho apenas ao meu irmão que não vejo desde que se mudou... – Agora a voz quase não saia, era apenas um sussurro, e cada vez mais ela apertava as mãos, o que fazia com que suas longas unhas ferissem a pela alva e fizesse pequenas gotículas de sangue saltarem.

Kakashi agora entendeu o porquê de ela estar assim. Por culpa dele ela teria que ficar mais uma semana longe do único membro que havia da sua família imediata. Sentiu-se mal por isso, se ele pelo menos não se atrasasse tanto, há essa hora ele já teria corrigido e atribuído o tão típico 10 que era a nota de Jun.

- _Gomen nee _– agora era a voz dele que estava baixa. Impulsivamente ele passou um braço ao redor de seus frágeis ombros, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela chorou baixinho molhando a sua camisa, porém ele não se importou.

Queria que aquela jovem soltasse um pouco de suas mágoas. Pelo que via ela havia segurado esse choro por muito tempo, e se sentia bem por fazê-la se aliviar. Era o mínimo que podia oferecer.

Jun chorou por alguns minutos, e apenas parou completamente quando se sentiu abraçada pelo professor. Não sabia se havia parado de chorar por causa do grande susto ou por que havia ficado sem lágrimas, mas o importante é que Kakashi não a havia soltava mesmo depois de ela parar de soluçar, ele continuou abraçado a ela e a afagar-lhe as costas até um pouco depois de seus soluços cessarem.

- Hatake-_san_... – Ela murmurou afastando-se dele à contra gosto.

- Está melhor Jun-_san_? – Ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado, afinal, em parte era culpa dele.

- Estou sim _sensei_. Acho melhor eu ir para casa, não quero ficar molhando a sua camisa... – Ela deu um meio sorriso fitando a camisa que fora molhada por suas lágrimas.

- E como é que você pensar em ir para a sua casa? Está pensando em dirigir nessas condições? – Kakashi tinha razão, não poderia dirigir nessas condições, era bem capaz de atropelar uma velhinha.

- Eu... Eu... – Ela realmente não sabia o que falar.

- Eu te levo no seu carro, aí depois pego um táxi, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer – vendo que ela abrira a boca para protestar, completou – e nada de recusar. Eu também quero adiar o meu encontro com a _fera_ – ele se referia à diretora.

- Se é assim... – Ela deu os ombros. Ele se levantou e pegou as provas que estavam ao lado dela, em seguida estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse. Jun prontamente a aceitou ficando de pé em um pulo. – Aqui estão as chaves... – Ela lhe estendeu a chave do automóvel onde havia um pequeno chaveiro de coruja.

- Vamos lá então... Mas preciso passar para deixar essas provas na minha sala, será que você poderia me esperar no estacionamento? Não vou demorar – ele disse já se afastando para o lado oposto ao que ela iria seguir.

Jun correu primeiro para o banheiro, tinha de lavar o rosto antes de chegar em casa pois a sua governanta tinha o péssimo habito de tudo o que ela fazia relatar ao seu irmão, e não queria dar mais essa preocupação a ele.

Lavou o rosto e retocou o pó que havia sido lavado, aproveitou e passou uma leve camada de brilho labial, seus lábios estavam descascando e isso não era bom, provavelmente rachariam e sangrariam. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera.

_Continua..._

* * *

_OMG! Estou tão empolgada com essa FanFic que me deu um surto de inspiração e eu danei a escrever rsrs_

_Espero que estejam gostando_ ;D

Bjux ;*

* * *

_Reviews?_


	3. Carona

_Capítulo II_

_Carona_

-

_Eu não tô aqui para dizer o que é certo ou errado,_

_Ninguém está aqui para viver em vão._

_Então é bom valer à pena!_

_Então é para valer à pena!_

NxZero, _Espero a minha vez_.

-

Após a breve passagem no banheiro ela correu de volta para a sua sala de aula. Lá encontrou a sala mais do que vazia, havia apenas algumas moscas a zunir por ali. Rapidamente recolheu as suas coisas jogando tudo dentro da mochila e pegando os livros que ficavam debaixo da carteira. Tendo recolhido tudo saiu da sala fechando a porta e finalmente se dirigindo para o estacionamento.

Não correu, porém não andou devagar, foi a passos longos para o andar térreo onde perto do gramado central ficavam, debaixo de uma cobertura, os carros dos alunos e professores, e para a sua surpresa Kakashi já estava lá a esperando.

- Desculpa por ter demorado, tive que passar na classe para pegar as minhas coisas. – Ela indicou o material que carregava.

- Não tem problema, já me atrasei muito hoje, não me custava nada chegar primeiro que você. – Ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

Ela sorriu também e foi andando em direção ao seu carro, porque provavelmente Kakashi não sabia qual era o carro dela.

Parou em frente a um carro esporte conversível prata. Kakashi ia passando direto, se dirigindo a um Volkswagen preto que estava ao lado, até que Jun o informou:

- Hatake-_san_, meu carro é _este_ – ela se referia ao conversível prata. Kakashi se voltou e arregalou o único olho que estava à vista, o outro estava encoberto pelo seu cabelo.

- Você tem um _porshe_? – Ele estava verdadeiramente surpreso, e Jun não o culpava. Não era muito comum que jovens órfãs de 17 anos tivessem carros desse estilo, ainda mais quando era o modelo do próximo ano.

- É... Ganhei do meu irmão quando tirei a carteira mês passado. – Ela sempre amou que as leis daquele país permitissem que menores pudessem dirigir.

- Surpreendente! – Kakashi assoviou espantado. Aquele carro valia mais do que todos os seus bens juntos, ou até mais. Lembrava-se que quando fora a uma exposição de carros no começo do ano, um carro parecido com aquele valia em torno de seu salário de sete anos, aquele então, deveria valer até mais.

- Vamos? – Ela jogou a mochila no banco de trás e pulou para dentro do carro, sentando-se no banco do carona.

- Claro, será um prazer dirigir uma máquina dessas – ele também pulou para dentro do carro e o ligou, apenas apreciando o pulsar ritmado que o motor fazia. Jun por sua vez rolou os olhos, não de maneira debochada, mas sim achando graça. Era incrível como todos os homens eram iguais.

Kakashi por fim retirou o carro da vaga com incrível habilidade e em poucos segundos ganhavam a estrada.

- Você não me disse onde mora... – Kakashi disse sem tirar os olhos da auto-estrada.

- Eu moro na parte alta leste da cidade, sabe onde fica?

- Claro, onde há todas aquelas ricas mansões e tal... – ele continuava sem tirar os olhos da estrada – Eu não sabia que você era rica. Você sempre me pareceu tão modesta e simples; muito diferente daquelas patricinhas que há lá na classe. Nunca iria imaginar que você tinha tanto dinheiro.

Jun sabia que não precisava responder. Kakashi apenas divagava, porém ela via uma necessidade de responder.

- Elas são fúteis e infelizes, por isso se agarram no dinheiro como um meio de escape.

- Você também é infeliz – pela primeira vez que estavam no carro Kakashi tirou os olhos da estrada e a olhou nos olhos, nesse momento seu outro olho, onde havia uma cicatriz, estava descoberto e revelava ser de uma cor castanho-avermelhada, diferente do outro que era preto.

Jun não esperava por aquela afirmação tão direta, mas sabia que era verdade em vista disso não contestou, apenas assentiu e baixou a cabeça.

Os minutos subsequentes foram de completo silêncio. Kakashi saiu da auto-estrada e seguiu por uma rua calma e arborizada. Estavam entrando na parte nobre da cidade.

Aquele silêncio incomodava e muito a Jun, ela odiava silêncio, porque era isso que encontrava todos os dias na grande, triste e vazia casa onde morava. Então ela decidiu quebrar a calma forçada e falar algo, o problema é que não sabia o que.

- Eu já te contei os meus problemas, por que você não conta um pouco dos seus – sabia que isso havia soado rude, mas não aguentava mais a droga do silêncio -, mas claro, só se você quiser. – Ela completou brandamente.

- Se você quer escutar claro que falarei, odeio tanto o silêncio quanto você – ele sorria enquanto falava -, tenho muito problemas, não tão grandes quanto os seus. Não tenho mais parentes vivos, por isso não tenho mais esse tipo de problema que é a saudade.

- Não tem parentes vivos? Nenhum? – Jun havia ficado surpresa, _sempre_ havia algum parente. Seus pais haviam morrido, mas ela tinha primos e todas essas coisas, apenas não tinha contato com eles.

- Sim, não tenho parentes. Não tenho primos, tios e coisas parecidas. Tanto meu pai como a minha mãe eram filhos únicos, quando eles morreram, eu fiquei sozinho... Mas isso não vem ao caso, isso é um problema que eu já superei, por isso não vou falar dele.

- Então fale de algum problema atual! São muitos? – A curiosidade era latente na voz da jovem.

- Não muitos – Kakashi riu – mas muito chatos. O principal problema é que a garota que eu pensei que ia ter um relacionamento estável parece estar me traindo com um colega – Kakashi disse calmamente dando os ombros.

- A Anko-_sensei_ está te traindo? E você fala isso tão calmamente? Você está sendo traído e fica desse jeito? – Jun estava mais uma vez surpresa com Kakashi, primeiro, qual era a da Anko? Ela havia ficado louca em trair o Kakashi ou o que? Segundo: Como é que ele estava tão calmo assim? Homens são espécies esquisitas.

- Sim, a Anko está me traindo. E mais uma vez, sim, eu estou calmo. O que eu poderia fazer? O problema não é nem esse – ele riu, vendo a expressão abobada de Jun pelo retrovisor – o problema é terminar com ela, pois ela é um tanto quanto barraqueira. E prevejo que isso me dará muita dor de cabeça...

- _Baka_ – resmungou baixinho Jun. Aquele ali não poderia ser o Kakashi de que as professoras tanto comentavam.

- Ei! – O _sensei_ gargalhava abertamente – Não me chame de idiota apenas por isso! Não é tão fácil assim acabar um relacionamento mesmo você sendo traído. E no meu caso vai ser uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Você como jovem deveria saber disso, já deve ter tido diversos namorados...

- Não, não tive – ela disse baixinho, se envergonhava do fato de nunca ter namorado, e pior, se envergonhava principalmente que eu único beijo tivesse sido dado a mais de dois anos, e que estava meio bêbada na ocasião.

- Você nunca namorou? – Recebendo a resposta negativa Kakashi a olhou de esgueira percebendo o leve tom rosado que havia em suas bochechas.

- Sou muito feia, os garotos daqui gostam de beldades...

- Não é não – disse Kakashi a surpreendendo – eu até pensei que você fosse uma modelo quando entrou na escola... Pode até perguntar para alguns professores, e eu não fui o único. Acho que você é inteligente e refinada de mais para os garotos daqui, apenas isso. – Kakashi a olhou e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso tímido e envergonhado de volta.

- É aquela casa ali... – Jun apontou para uma mansão de três andares, onde se via apenas o terceiro andar, cercada por altíssimos muros de no mínimo três metros que era tomado de heras, o que fazia ter um ar antigo.

- Casa não, mansão! Não é?

- É – ambos riram, enquanto Kakashi diminuía a velocidade e estacionava na calçada.

- Você está entregue, agora, sabe como eu consigo um táxi? – Kakashi olhou de uma ponta a outra da pacífica e arborizada rua onde não havia nenhuma movimentação além deles e algumas câmeras de segurança.

- Eles não são muito comuns aqui, mas entra que eu ligo para um, ou melhor, peço para que o _Mr_. Jofre o leve.

- Não! Que isso! Não precisa...

- Claro que precisa, você me escutou, me amparou e ainda por cima perdeu a sua hora do almoço me trazendo até aqui. Seria um desrespeito da sua parte não aceitar a boa vontade Inglesa – Jun dizia enquanto puxava Kakashi pela manga da camisa para perto do interfone.

- Você é inglesa?

- Sou sim! Agora vem! – "_Como ele é forte!_" – era o que ela pensava enquanto o tentava arrastar.

- Tá! Mas vai deixar o carro aqui fora?

- Não, _Mr_. Jofre o trará para dentro, ele diz que eu não sei manobrar o carro e que com certeza estragarei o seu lindo jardim britânico e coisas parecidas... – Jun riu se lembrando.

- Se é assim, tudo bem.

- Vou pedir para abrir o portão, o sistema de segurança daqui é meio chato, só abre por dentro os portões externos... – Jun se afastou indo em direção ao interfone munido de câmera, falou durante alguns segundos e em seguida ouviu-se um clique, o portão havia sido aberto.

Kakashi pegou tanto as suas quanto as coisas de Jun de dentro do carro e foi para junto dela, recebendo um '_arigatou_'.

Entraram, e Kakashi pode ver a casa, ou melhor, a mansão que parecia ter mais de um século. Era praticamente um castelo. A construção era sólida e feita em pedras polidas de cor escura, a fachada era ornamentada com mármore claro, e havia diversos jardins, o que formava uma bonita paisagem.

- Muito bonito – Kakashi disse enquanto apreciava o que via.

- Já foi algumas vezes fotografado por algumas revistas britânicas, diziam algo com: "Típica mansão rural britânica em plena Ásia!", ou coisas do tipo – Jun disse com falsa afetação na voz.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta... – Kakashi fez uma pequena pausa para ver se ela não permitiria, mas vendo o _sim_ implícito no silêncio continuou – porque você veio para o Japão?

- Essa casa pertence a minha família a cinco gerações, ou melhor, pertence à família do meu pai, minha mãe era britânica, filha de aristocratas de lá, tinha até o título de _Lady_ – Jun andava a passos longos pelas pedras que formavam o caminho até a varanda da mansão enquanto falava – quando ela se casou com o meu pai ele já vivia lá a algum tempo por causa dos negócios, acabou que eles nunca moraram aqui e quando eles morreram a casa estava quase que abandonada... Meu avô que era vivo na época persuadiu ao meu irmão que nós deveríamos viver aqui, que a casa não poderia se deteriorar, por isso que viemos.

- Mas seu irmão teve que tratar de negócios e foi embora para a Inglaterra?

- Sim – disse Jun no mesmo instante que a porta de carvalho era aberta para que ela a Kakashi entrassem.

- Boa tarde _miss _Jun – disse um inglês alto num japonês impecável, provavelmente _Mr_. Jofre.

- Boa tarde _Mr_. Jofre! – Ela se adiantou lhe entregando o material escolar. – Poderia, _onegai_, guardar para mim?

- Claro – ele assentiu e saiu silenciosamente.

- Creio que ele é o mordomo? – Kakashi estava curioso, não conhecia muito da cultura britânica, mas pelo que indicava, ele é quem administrava a casa.

- Sim, é ele sim! – Sem cerimônias Jun se jogou em um sofá de cor clara que havia na sala de estar se espreguiçando – Sente-se! Desculpe, estou tão cansada que até como diria _Mr_. Jofre: "Não estou dando devida honra a _living room_".

- Tudo bem – Kakashi não fazia à mínima ideia do que era '_living room'_, mas sorriu enquanto se sentava.

- Você... – antes que Jun pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa uma simpática senhora tipicamente japonesa apareceu. Ela tinha os lisos fios grisalhos presos em um coque fortemente atado na nuca e os olhos cor de ébanos era vivos e quentes.

- Oh! Bem que o Jofre-_san_ disse que a _miss _tinha visitas! – Ela secou as mãos no avental que tinha a cintura e chegou mais perto – Já volto com um chá, não saiam daí!

Do mesmo jeito que entrara ela saiu, deixando tanto Jun quanto Kakashi com cara de 'hã?'.

- O que raios foi isso? – Kakashi perguntou divertido.

- É Momo-_san_, ela foi minha babá e do meu irmão e pai também, agora ela é a governanta dessa casa, junto com _Mr_. Jofre eles administram a mansão.

- Pelo menos você não fica sozinha aqui...

- É, acho que ela deve ter ido ligar para o táxi. Logo ela volta.

Durante alguns minutos ambos ficaram em silêncio. Kakashi apreciava a bonita decoração e Jun havia trocado os tênis por uma sandália, até que Momo-_san _apareceu de repente fazendo com que os ocupantes da sala tivessem um pequeno sobressalto.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Momo-san é a minha personagem secundária preferida _*-*

_Ela é aquela típica senhora boazinha que faz biscoitos e dá conselhos amorosos ao mesmo tempo rsrs_

_Alguém quer um Kakashi como chofer? _*¬*

Bjux ;*

* * *

Tem _Reviews_ pra Priih?


	4. Momosan

_Capítulo III_

_Momo-san_

-

_Pois os dias ruins todo mundo tem._

_Já jurei pra mim não desanimar,_

_E não ter mais presa,_

_Pois sei que o mundo vai girar._

NxZero, _Espero a minha vez_.

-

- _Gomen nasai_! Não era a minha intenção assustar vocês – ela sorria realmente arrependida.

- Não tem problema Momo-_san_, mas vai lá saber se o Kakashi-_sensei_ tem algum problema de coração? Não quero ter um cadáver aqui na sala de estar! – A jovem disse divertida arrancando pequenos risos tanto do _sensei_ quanto da governanta.

- Jun-_sama_, tomei a liberdade de preparar um chá com sanduíches para vocês, está muito quente para almoçar, então fiz esse lanche reforçado – ela colocou uma bandeja, que não parecia ser tão leve, apinhada de sanduíches cortados de forma triangular e uma jarra de chá gelado, onde podia-se escutar o gelo tinindo no vidro da jarra, na mesinha de centro.

- Oh. – disse Kakashi se levantando – Não posso ficar, tenho que voltar para a instituição...

- Nada disso! – A senhora disse resoluta, havia visto o sorriso triste da frágil jovem que tanto cuidava – Eu havia pensado que a _miss_ teria uma companhia depois de tanto tempo para uma refeição, e além do mais eu não posso jogar essa comida fora.

Kakashi primeiro olhou para a governanta que tinha o semblante determinado e depois para Jun. Ela realmente parecia muito solitária, e uma refeição não faria mal a ninguém, além disso, aqueles sanduíches estavam com uma cara bem apetitosa.

- Tudo bem Momo-_san_, a senhora me convenceu. Eu ficarei – Kakashi sentou-se novamente e sorriu para as duas mulheres.

- _Arigatou _Kakashi-_sensei_, mas não fique por pena, se você realmente estiver atrasado deve ir! – Jun falou timidamente, não queria que ele achasse quer não era bem vindo, mas também não queria que ele ficasse por obrigação. Momo-_san_ a fazia ficar em cada situação às vezes.

Quando Kakashi abriu a boca para responder à senhora tomou a frente e responder por ele.

- Claro que ele não vai ficar por pena Jun-_sama_, às vezes a senhorita tem cada ideia! Eu voltarei quando terminarem a refeição, e nada de ir antes de eu trazer a sobremesa – havia uma ameaça implícita ali, Kakashi tinha certeza.

Momo-_san_ deixou a sala. Assim que ela saiu Kakashi olhou para Jun e caiu na gargalhada, ria muito, tanto que deixou Jun preocupada. "_Será que eu cometi alguma garfe?_" – A morena se perguntava.

- Essa senhora manda em tudo aqui não? Tenho certeza que ela põe medo até nos seguranças – o professor havia se recuperado do ataque de risos e agora falava sério com uma pontada de graça na voz.

- Na verdade... Não são apenas os seguranças, mas ela põe medo nos _rotteveilers _e nos _pitbulls _também!

Eles riram juntos, porém a atenção dos dois logo foi atraída pelo monte de sanduíche belamente dispostos na bandeja.

- Kakashi-_san_, me responde uma coisa, por que você usa essa máscara? – A maior dúvida da morena estava para ser desvendada. Isso apenas se Kakashi respondesse.

- Para que eu tenha um ar misterioso – disse ele sedutoramente, fazendo com que Jun risse discretamente, porém ele completou – na verdade é que eu tenho problemas respiratórios.

- Problemas respiratórios?

- Sim. Sabe esses pelos que há dentro do nariz e que filtram o ar? Eu não tenho, então todas as impurezas que respiro vão diretamente para o meu pulmão e isso poderia causar-me um câncer ou coisa pior.

- Então a máscara faz o papel dos pelos? Ela filtra o ar? – Isso era interessante, principalmente porque Jun se interessava por patologias.

- Aham. Eu troco de máscara pelo menos três ou quatro vezes ao dia, além de usar um remédio para nariz, mas tem o seu lado bom – ele fez uma pausa dramática e completou – pelo menos quando eu ficar velho não terei que aparar os pelos das narinas!

Jun riu com o comentário.

- Mas você pode tirar... Tipo assim, para comer e tomar banho?

- Claro, ou você acha que eu desenvolvi um método de os hashis [_N.A.: popularmente chamados de pauzinhos_] passarem através da máscara? – O _sensei_ disse fazendo graça.

- Não sei! Hoje em dia não posso duvidar de nada que os japoneses fazem!

- Eu não sou para tanto... Mas diga-me, vamos ao não vamos devorar esses sanduíches, tem uma ali que está me chamando, eu tenho certeza! Está escutando?

- Acho que sim, mas eu acho que ele está chamando o meu nome...

Kakashi riu enquanto retirava a máscara que prendia atrás de suas orelhas e a amassava dentro do bolso da calça.

Jun reprimiu um suspiro. Kakashi era tipo assim, um "gato" com a máscara, sem a máscara ele era um "leão"! Jun desviou o olhar e visualizou a jarra de chá gelado, decidiu que deveria servi-los.

Jun os serviu e logo tanto o chá quanto os sanduíches não pertenciam mais a esse mundo.

Praticamente no mesmo minuto que acabavam de comer Momo-_san_ parecia com duas taças pequenas contendo algo branco.

"_Essa mulher é o que? Vidente?_" – Kakashi se perguntava enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Fico feliz que tenham comido tudo! E que o Hatake-_san_ não tenha fugido de mim – ela piscou o olho esquerdo fazendo-os rir – eu trouxe a sobremesa, espero que gostem!

Ela deixou as taças na mesa e recolheu a bandeja com pratos e copos vazios, saindo silenciosamente em seguida.

- Sorvete? – Kakashi perguntou enquanto olhava o conteúdo branco da taça.

- Flã de baunilha – informou Jun, porém vendo a confusão do professor completou – é uma sobremesa que eu acho que não tem aqui, mas é bem popular na Europa e Américas, é um tipo de pudim, coma que não vai se arrepender! – Finalizou dando uma bocada na sua sobremesa.

Kakashi olhou desconfiado para a massa branca do recipiente e fungou, não perderia para um mísero pudim, seguindo o exemplo de Jun deu uma boa colherada na massa disforme e a levou a boca. Teve de admitir, ele poderia não ser tão bonito esteticamente, mas era muito gostoso.

- Gostoso... – Ele falou dando uma segunda e generosa colherada.

Jun limitou-se a sorrir, fazia tempo que Momo-_san_ não fazia essa sobremesa, talvez por que fizesse Jun lembrar-se do irmão, afinal, era a sobremesa preferida dele.

Kakashi terminou o flã logo após Jun dar a última colherada. Ele estava satisfeito, não comia tão bem assim desde que o restaurante que havia abaixo do seu apartamento falira.

- Dê a Momo-_san_ os meus cumprimentos, a refeição estava ótima, mas agora eu realmente necessito ir, acho que a Senju-_fera-san_ deve estar a minha espera.

- Tudo bem, _Mr._ Jofre já deve estar com o carro preparado...

- Carro preparado? – Kakashi perguntou confuso.

- _Hai_, quando nós chegamos, eu pedi para que _Mr._ Jofre preparasse o carro para te levar de volta... – vendo que Kakashi poderia recusar ela repetiu as palavras que ele havia feito mais cedo naquele dia - _é o mínimo que eu posso fazer._ – Kakashi se limitou a sorrir e a assentir com a cabeça em concordância.

Pouco depois Jun estava se despedindo de Kakashi no portão de entrada.

_Mr._ Jofre deu um pequeno aceno de dentro do _Corolla _preto e Kakashi, já com a máscara, agradeceu mais uma vez.

- Estamos quites? – Perguntou Jun antes de o carro sair.

- Ainda não... Estaremos quites apenas quando eu lançar o seu 10 no diário.

Jun sorriu vendo o carro se afastar. Havia sido uma boa tarde, a melhor desses três anos de solidão. Algo pertinente queria preencher a sua fazia existência.

• • •

Kakashi agradeceu mais uma vez ao _Mr. _Jofre, recebendo um aceno mudo em resposta.

"_Ingleses nunca foram de falar muito... Mas os japoneses também não, não é? Prefiro os americanos, são muito mais comunicativos..._" – pensava Kakashi enquanto observava o carro preto se afastar.

Quando atravessava a rua para chegar à escola sentiu que seu celular vibrava dentro do bolso, rapidamente o pegou e olhou o visor onde estava escrito: _Chamada internacional._

Reconheceu o número de imediato, e agradeceu por já está a quilômetros de distância da mansão.

- Kakashi falando – disse quando levou o celular à orelha.

- _Fez o que eu pedi?_ – Perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Claro que fiz, estou sendo pago para isso – Kakashi falava num inglês claro e sem sotaque, quem o visse pensaria que era um legitimo nativo da língua.

- _Bom... E, como é que ela está? Espero que bem._

- Sim, ela está bem, uma tanto quanto infeliz e solitária...

- _Solitária?_ – A voz se encheu de preocupação.

- Queria o que? Que ela estivesse feliz da vida e dando gritinhos? Foi uma crueldade a abandonar nesse país estranho para ela. Era melhor ela ter ido para um internato aí na Inglaterra do que ser trazida para cá... – Kakashi havia se encostado ao muro da instituição ao lado da guarita do porteiro.

- _Ela está mais segura aí, mas voltando ao assunto principal, em quanto tempo você atrasou a vinda dela para cá?_

- Uma semana...

- _O que? _– A voz do homem se alterou, quase que gritando, estava indignado – _Apenas isso? Eu preciso de mais tempo..._

- Cara, porque você quer tanto que ela continue aqui? Não entendo isso. E se você não quer que ela vá para aí, por que _você_ não vem para cá e acaba com essa agonia? – Kakashi não entendia, na sua mente parecia tudo tão fácil.

- _Você sabe que não posso..._ – Ele foi interrompido por Kakashi.

- _Baka_! Claro que não sei! Você nunca me contou nada!

- _Você sabe que é perigoso falar dessas coisas ao celular, melhor deixar isso para lá. Tenho que ir, mas fique de olho nela, estou preocupado que algo aconteça... Se qualquer coisa ou alguém que não deveria aparecer aí, fique de olho. Por favor, Hatake-san._ – Kakashi entendeu a suplica implícita nessas palavras. Faria o possível e o impossível.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo... – Kakashi disse sorrindo.

- _Fico aliviado, você é a pessoa que mais confio para que guarde esse meu tesouro. Bye bye..._

- Tchau... – Kakashi escutou a clique do telefone sendo desligado e depois apenas a linha ocupada. Desligou o próprio telefone e o guardou no bolso dirigindo-se para a guarita a fim de obter permissão de adentrar no instituto.

Quando mostrava a identificação para o porteiro atrás do vidro de proteção ouviu uma voz conhecida que não ouvia há muito tempo o chamar, voltou-se se deparando com um fantasma.

- Kakashi! Há quanto tempo! – Um homem da mesma estatura que Kakashi que tinha cabelos negros e bagunçados se aproximou mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos num sorriso aberto.

- Zabuza?! – Kakashi estava perturbado. O que raios Zabuza fazia ali?

_Continua..._

* * *

_As coisas estão esquentando_ 8D

_Em quem vocês apostam??_

_Meu sonho secreto era ter o Zabuza em uma Fanfic com o Kakashi, acho que eles bem que poderiam ter sido amigos_ :\ _- realizei o meu sonho_ \o/ _[/táparey_

Bjux ;*

* * *

Amam? Odeiam? Deixam _Review_?


	5. Amigos

_Capítulo IV_

_Amigos?_

-

_Que Deus me proteja_

_Dos meus amigos._

_Dos inimigos,_

_Cuido eu._

Voltaire.

-

- É assim que você recebe os velhos conhecidos? – Zabuza vinha de braços abertos, e o sorriso continuava estampado nos lábios finos, deixando a mostra os incomuns e assustadores dentes pontiagudos que lembravam um tubarão preste a atacar à presa.

Kakashi imediatamente lembrou-se do aviso que acabara de receber: "_alguém que não deveria aparecer aí"_, com certeza isso se enquadrava nessa categoria, mas até quanto Kakashi não sabia, por isso foi cauteloso.

- Hã... _Yo_ Zabuza, é que eu fiquei uma tanto quanto surpreso. Pensei que você estivesse na Inglaterra, e não aqui no Japão!

- É normal que se pense isso, afinal, eu sou de lá, não é? – Zabuza se emparelhou com Kakashi na guarita.

- Acho que você não pode me acompanhar aqui, o acesso é meio restrito...

- Eu não vou te acompanhar – novamente o sorriso de predador – eu vim aqui por que trabalharei aqui.

- Você o que? – Kakashi não conseguiu suprimir a surpresa da voz. Era muita coincidência que isso acontecesse.

- Por que a surpresa? Esqueceu-se que estudamos nos melhores institutos lá da Europa? Então por que eu não poderia dar aula aqui? – Enquanto falava Zabuza tirou um crachá igual ao que Kakashi tinha e levantou, passando-o em um identificar que acendeu a luz verde. – Acho que podemos passar não é?

- _Hai..._

Kakashi viu o portão abrir para Zabuza, e logo em seguida fechar-se. Ele passou o seu próprio cartão, obtendo permissão para entrar. Aquela escola era muito conceituada e frequentada pelos alunos mais ricos do Japão, não era à toa a extrema segurança.

Zabuza esperava Kakashi do lado de dentro, e o sorrido diabólico continuava estampado no rosto claro.

- Eu soube que a Rin e o Obito se casaram, é verdade? – Zabuza andava com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava ao redor.

- Sim, se casaram sim, e estão muito felizes não graças a você – Kakashi disse amargo relembrando o acidente que Zabuza havia provocado, quando matando a todos. Seu olho esquerdo era a prova disso.

- Você ainda não se esqueceu disso? – O moreno revirou os olhos negros e olhou para Kakashi – Todos já esqueceram, por que você não esquece também?

- Tenho certeza que Rin e Obito não esqueceram. Obito quase morreu, passou quase três meses na UTI até ter alta.

- Quem mandou não por o cinto de segurança? Eu só tive escoriações, e o Senji também, então nada de reclamar! – Ele abriu os braços e riu.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Kakashi fechou os olhos e relembrou as cenas do acidente na adolescência.

_Início do Flash Back_

_Havia cindo adolescentes dentro de um carro esportivo. Estavam Zabuza e Senji nos bancos da frente, Zabuza dirigia a alta velocidade e bêbado, enquanto Kakashi, Rin e Obito estavam sentados atrás – nessa mesma ordem – e pediam para que Zabuza diminuísse e que encostasse para que Senji pudesse pegar o volante._

_- Zabuza! – Exclamou a única mulher do grupo após Zabuza fazer uma curva em alta velocidade._

_- Deixa de ser careta Rin! – Zabuza ria enquanto bebia de uma garrafa de cerveja._

_- Encosta Zabuza – dessa vez foi uma voz masculina, o carona havia se manifestado._

_- Ih... Até você Senji? Se eu bem me lembro a ideia foi sua... – Zabuza tomou mais um gole._

_- Sim, a ideia foi minha, mas a ideia original não era ter um bêbado na direção – o jovem moreno de olhos verdes escuros falava friamente. Zabuza parecia beber mais a cada dia._

_- O Kakashi não quis dirigir..._

_- E você não deixou que eu dirigisse! – Reclamou um jovem que estava no banco traseiro, tinha cabelos e olhos negros._

_- Cala a boca quatro olhos! Você dirige igual a uma tartaruga! – O bêbado motorista começava a ter a fala pastosa. Talvez já houvesse bebido de mais._

_- Encosta Zabuza! – Dessa vez foi Kakashi quem falou ao ver Rin se encolher após uma ultrapassagem perigosa._

_- Eu vou encostar pessoal... Mas apenas após aquela curva ali..._

_Zabuza jogou a garrafa vazia de cerveja pela janela e pela primeira vez no dia segurou o volante com as duas mãos. Pisou no acelerador, porém um vagaroso caminhão estava impedindo a sua passagem, resmungou irritado. Pisou novamente no acelerador e virou o volante para a esquerda, indo para a mão contrária._

_- Você está louco? Isso é uma curva! – Senji gritou, no entanto já era tarde, um caminhão carregado de animais vinha na direção do carro. Não havia para onde desviar. De um lado o caminhão que carregava combustíveis e na frente o caminhão com cavalos._

_- Desvia! – Gritaram Obito e Kakashi em uníssono enquanto Rin se encolhia mais ainda._

_Zabuza ficou estático, a bebida já havia entorpecido o seu cérebro, as reações estavam lentas._

_Em um reflexo de momento, Senji virou o volante com tudo, saindo da pista e rolando pelo barranco._

_Testemunhas que viram o acidente disseram que o carro capotou cinco vezes antes de parar._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Kakashi abriu os olhos e suspirou, por um milagre todos haviam sobrevivido, embora com graus de ferimentos diferentes, instintivamente levou a mão ao olho, ele quase havia perdido, teve de fazer um transplante de córnea, por isso a diferença de cor entre os dois olhos. Seu amigo Obito não teve a mesma sorte. Ficou cego de um olho.

Rin não ficou com seqüelas, mas na época passou dois meses de cadeira de rodas. Porém o que mais o deixou indignado foi que Zabuza, o causador do acidente saiu apenas arranhado e com umas leves escoriações e hematomas. Ele é quem deveria ter ficado cego.

Seu outro amigo, Senji também não se machucou muito, apenas uma braço engessado e uma leve pancada na cabeça.

Mas o importante, todos haviam sobrevivido.

Desde essa época não fala com Zabuza, e esse não era um bom momento para reencontros.

- Está calado Kakashi... – Foi tirando de seus devaneios por Zabuza que agitava a mão a frente do seu rosto.

- Não é nada, estava apenas me lembrando do passado... – Kakashi fez um gesto de descaso com uma das mãos, dando de ombros em seguida.

- Hn... – Zabuza ficou em silêncio enquanto seguiam para o prédio principal, porém pareceu se lembrar de algo e disse se supetão – É nessa escola que a irmã do Senji estuda? – Ele falou como se comentasse o tempo, mas isso fez com que uma luz vermelhar interna acendesse em Kakashi.

- Você chegou a conhecê-la? – Kakashi sentia as mãos soarem, e cada vez mais o aviso do amigo apitava em sua cabeça: "_alguém que não deveria aparecer aí..."._

- Não, mais eu me lembro que o Senji falava muito dela... E ele tinha diversas fotos dela espalhada pelo escritório.

- Você esteve com ele nesses dias? – Kakashi perguntou surpreso, em nenhum dos telefonemas de Senji ele o havia informado que mantinha contato com Zabuza.

- Você não sabia? Eu trabalhei quase dois anos como um tipo de secretário para ele. Pensei que vocês mantinham contato... – Zabuza olhou para Kakashi sorrindo. E cada vez mais o aviso tomava forma em sua mente.

O dono dos cabelos prateados pensou mais uma vez no telefonema que recebera, havia algo que estava negligenciando, ele apenas não se lembrava o que...

- Kakashi – pela milésima vez naquele pequeno espaço de tempo Zabuza o tirou de seus devaneios – eu fico aqui – ele apontou a sala de recursos humanos – fui chamado para dar aula de reforço aqui nas férias... Enquanto os professores iguais a você descansam, os mortais professores de reforço trabalham nas férias...

Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara. Não deixava de ser verdade o que Zabuza falara. Quem sabe ele somente estivesse vendo cabelo em ovo e Zabuza fosse inocente de qualquer coisa e estivesse ali apenas para dar aulas...

- Até mais Zabuza, nos esbarramos por aí – Kakashi acenou enquanto seguia em frente, seu destino era a sala da tão temida, e loira, diretora Senju Tsunade.

- Sim, nos esbarramos – Zabuza também acenou para Kakashi que seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás.

• • •

Zabuza entrou na sala que era ocupada por uma velha senhora, sorriu e se aproximou dela perguntando em seguida:

- Boa tarde, a senhora poderia me informar onde é o banheiro? Vim fazer a matrícula da minha irmã e fiquei meio perdido... – Ele usava de sua melhor persuasão, porém não precisou muito, a senhora sorriu sem suspeitar de nada e lhe explicou o caminho.

Zabuza escutou atentamente demonstrando entendimento. Quando a senhora terminou sorriu em agradecimento e para ter certeza de que Kakashi estava longe e de preferência na direção contrária fez outra pergunta:

- A sala da diretora Senju é no corredor de cima não é? Acho que eu deveria entregar algo a sua secretária ou é na secretaria?

Escutou mais uma explicação enfadonha e agradeceu novamente, saindo e indo a passos rápidos para o laboratório de informática.

O laboratório há essa hora estava vazio, quem tomava conta era uma velha senhora, que com certeza não deveria entender nada de informática. Quando passou por ela levantou o crachá, e recebendo um assentimento mudo sentou-se na última fileira de computadores, de onde teria uma visão privilegiada da porta.

Estalou os dedos e pegou o pequeno _pen-driver_ do bolso, encaixando-o na USB do computador, agora estava pronto para _rakear_ o sistema do instituto e obter as informações que necessitava para o seu _pequeno_ _negócio_.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Esse capítulo ficou menor_ :\

_Prometo que o próximo vai ser maior!_ *-*

_Já vou agradecendo pelas reviews_ ;D _E aviso que mesmo se eu demorar a responder não é porque eu não me importo, e sim porque estou sem internet_ T.T _peço que compreendam!_

Bjux ;*

* * *

_Reviews_? Sim?


	6. Festa

_Capítulo V_

_Festa_

_Alguns dias_

_São tão lindos,_

_Que é um crime_

_Sair da cama._

W. Somerset Maucham.

Jun se encolheu na cama, sentia o estômago roncar, mas estava com demasiada preguiça para levantar da cama naquela manhã de sábado ensolarada. Acabou que pegou no sono novamente, e acordou apenas quando o seu celular começou a tocar escandalosamente '_I like to move' _do outro lado do quarto.

"_Quem é que iria me ligar a essa hora num sábado?_" – A jovem levantou preguiçosamente da cama e dirigiu o seu olhar para o mostrador digital na sua mesa de cabeceira, eram 11h13min.

"_Tá, não é tão cedo assim... Mas não deixa de ser sábado."_ – Ela pegou o celular que continuava berrando e reconheceu o número – "_só podia ser ela_" – rodou os olhos enquanto atendia e escutava a voz escandalosa do outro lado.

- _Jun! Espero que esteja quase pronta, por eu vou passar aí às 11h30min!_ – A voz escandalosa berrou e Jun se viu desesperada. Havia esquecido completamente desse compromisso.

- _Ano..._ Sakura será que dá para passar um pouco mais tarde? – Jun bocejou enquanto escutava a outra reclamar.

- _Eu não acredito que você estava dormindo! Como é que pode esquecer-se da festa na casa da Karin?_ – Sakura usava de seu melhor tom indignado.

- Eu não esqueci – mentiu – apenas perdi a hora – meia mentira.

- _Não me importo – _a jovem estava nervosa – _você tem quinze minutos para ficar pronta ou então aguentar a Karin reclamando pelo resto da vida que você não se importa com ela!_

- Você está mais dramática que aquela atriz que você tanto detesta – a morena disse bocejando novamente.

- _Arg! – _Sakura bufou – _Chegou aí em quinze minutos! Esteja pronta! – _Sakura desligou o telefone deixando Jun a ouvir o barulho de linha muda.

- TPM constante – a jovem disse para a quietude do seu quarto que estava no escuro; as pesadas cortinas negras não haviam sido abertas ainda.

Jun seguiu ainda sonolenta para o seu closet, pegando uma bermuda e uma regata verde, não tinha tempo para escolher roupa melhor. Foi descalça para o grande e claro banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, lavando os cabelos castanhos que batiam na altura de seus seios.

Voltou quase que se arrastando para o quarto e se vestiu preguiçosamente. Com certeza Sakura já deveria estar no andar térreo jurando que a mataria.

Vestiu-se e voltou para o closet, dessa vez para pegar uma sapatilha, acabou optando por uma verde escura de camurça, calçou-a e pegou um casaco – também verde escuro – de moletom e desceu as escadas, não antes de colocar óculos escuros, penteando os cabelos molhados sem passar nenhuma maquiagem.

Como previsto Sakura já estava lá e cuspia fogo.

- Você demorou muito! – Ela reclamava.

- Tá bom Pink-_chan_! - Jun olhou para a colega, elas eram quase da mesma altura, talvez Jun fosse apenas um pouco mais alta que Sakura. A jovem mais baixa tinha incomuns cabelos rosa, claro que não eram naturais, mas eram realmente bonitos e bem cuidados e os olhos verdes se destacavam no rosto de epiderme clara – Será que dá para irmos agora? Acho que você não quer deixar o Sasuke-_kun_ esperando – Jun disse enquanto pegava a sua bolsa de couro castanho escuro do sofá branco e enfiava sua carteira e celular dentro.

- Você me irrita! – Sakura, que vestia um vestido rosa - bebê e sandálias de couro bege e estava bem maquilada, saiu batendo o pé sendo seguida por Jun que revirava os olhos verdes atrás dos óculos escuros.

- _Ja ne _Momo-_san_ – despediu-se a jovem da doce governanta.

- Tchau querida, divirta-se! – A velha senhora acenou e voltou para a cozinha, estivera fazendo companhia para a estressada Sakura.

Jun seguiu Sakura para fora da propriedade, cumprimentando os jardineiros e seguranças por quem passava. Todos respondiam de forma educada e atenciosa, gostavam de Jun.

Sakura já estava dentro do carro quando o portão de visitantes bateu atrás de Jun, ela prontamente a seguiu a uma nada escandalosa _Hylux_ vermelha da colega, sentando-se no banco do carona.

Falaram besteiras durante o trajeto, não era muito longe, logo avistaram uma rua parecida com a de Jun, porém essa rua não era tão calma quanto à dela, havia carros caros chiques dos dois lados da rua vastamente arborizada.

- Eu pensei que a festa era só para os formandos desse ano – a morena disse acidamente, se soubesse que a festa tinha proporções tão grandes teria preferido ficar dormindo.

- Mas é! – disse Sakura – Porém são dez turmas de formandos, incluindo a nossa!

- Mas cada turma só tem 15 alunos! Como é que você explica todos esses carros? – Sakura era uma boa pessoa, mas um tanto quanto besta para inventar desculpas, uma péssima mentirosa.

- É que você sabe né! Um chama o outro... Aí vem mais gente do que o esperando! – Sakura encontrou um lugar para estacionar e agora manobrava.

- Só você mesmo... – Jun respirou fundo e olhou para o céu azul pedindo forças para aguentar passar por aquele martírio.

- Você é muito anti-social, deveria sair mais... Além do mais, você sabia que vários professores foram convidados também? Eu fiz questão de eu mesma convidar o Kakashi-_sensei_ – ela riu diante da confissão.

- É mesmo? – Jun começava a se interessar pela bendita festa, talvez existisse pelo menos uma pessoa não tão fútil para conversar algo descente.

- Aham – Sakura balançou a cabeça enquanto falava – então porque não vamos logo?

- Se não tem como fugir então vamos...

- Chata! – disse a jovem rosada enquanto saia do carro.

- Estressada! – devolveu Jun.

Derem poucos passos e já estava frente a um dos seguranças da casa, rapidamente Sakura retirou dois convites da mini-bolsa bege que levava e estendeu para o homem vestido de preto. Ele o examinou e com um aceno as permitiu entrar na propriedade.

Quando as meninas entraram os olhos de Sakura brilharam. Todo o jardim estava ricamente adornado, a piscina tinha águas cristalinas e a cascata estava ligada; jovens entre os 15 e 20 anos – tirando os professores e empregados – circulavam em roupas da última moda, falando o quanto era difícil a vida de capitalista e os garçons passavam com bandejas onde havia taças de champanhe e vinho, tudo muito bem feito na opinião de Sakura, pena que visto pelos olhos de Jun não era a mesma coisa.

O que Jun viu foi diversos filhinhos de papai tendo conversas fúteis sobre coisas fúteis. Não que ela fosse socialista ou coisa do gênero, ela realmente gostava de ter e poder esbanjar dinheiro. Amava o fato de ter uma vida confortável, só queria que as pessoas não vivessem em função disso. Acima de tudo achava que o dinheiro era para ser conquistado e não meramente sacado de uma conta de banco, por isso admirava o irmão, ele batalhava para manter a fortuna de ambos, e um dia iria querer fazer o mesmo.

Nos meios de suas divagações não notou que Sakura já havia sumido em busca de um champanhe e que quando chegara atraíra a atenção de duas pessoas em particular. Um moreno e um grisalho.

A jovem bufou quando viu que estava sozinha, se fosse para ficar só preferia ter ficado só em _sua _casa, e não nessa festa sem proporções.

Andou distraída pela beira da piscina, abaixando-se em seguida para tocar a água com os dedos.

"_Hummm... A água está morna..._" – era o que ela pensava enquanto se sentava na beira e passava os dedos de leve pela água.

- Jun? – Alguém a havia chamado.

- Sim? – Ela se virou se deparando com um sorridente rapaz alto e atlético de cabelos lisos e claros, Suigetsu, ele estava verdadeiramente bonito na combinação de calça jeans e suéter roxo.

- Pensei que você não viesse. Você não costuma frequentar esses tipos de festas... – Ele disse se ficando de cócoras ao lado dela.

- Realmente não costumo, mas eu não sabia o tamanho da festa... Mas agora que estou aqui tenho que aproveitar não é? – Ela sorriu, fazendo com que o óculos escuro escorregasse pelo nariz reto, fino e grande.

- Hum... – ele não tinha mais o que falar.

Quando Jun ia falar alguma coisa para quebrar o clima meio sem graça que pairava uma efusão de cabelos vermelhos apareceu.

- Jun! Quando a Sakura me disse que você havia vindo eu nem acreditei! – Uma ruiva natural que usava óculos de grau com ar sexy estava parada de braços abertos para Jun, que rapidamente se levantou e deu um beijinho de cada lado da bochecha dela.

- Ficou ótima a organização! – Ela foi sincera – Tudo bem com você Karin? – Perguntou Jun para a ruiva que vestia um short _balonê_ preto e uma blusa de botões branca e calçava sandálias de salto fino, pretas.

- Tudo sim – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Vão me excluir? – Perguntou Suigetsu já de pé.

- Claro que não _amour_! – Karin se inclinou e deu um beijo no canto de sua boca, fazendo-o corar um pouco. – Que bonitinho! Ele ficou sem graça.

Karin e Jun riram discretamente do jovem que ficou mais sem graça ainda e praguejava baixinho.

- Vocês não prestam – ele murmurava contrariado.

- Pior que prestamos... Até de mais! – A ruiva riu alto. Enquanto Sakura tinha manias para o drama, Karin era um tanto quanto exagerada de mais.

Eles conversaram durante algum tempo até que Karin teve de recepcionar outros convidados, acabaram que ficaram apenas Suigetsu e Jun novamente sozinhos, mais isso não durou muito, pois um bonito jovem de cabelos e olhos negros apareceu.

- Vocês viram a Sakura? – Sem nenhum cumprimento, o garoto que fazia metade da escola suspirar com a sua beleza, perguntou friamente.

- Não vimos não – respondeu Jun. "_Tudo bem que ele é um gato, mais precisa ser tão mal educado? _– Era o que ela pensava.

- _Arigatou_ – ele pelo menos agradeceu e se virou para Suigetsu – A sua _amiguinha _está lhe procurando, é melhor você dar um sossega nela – Sasuke girou os olhos enquanto se afastava.

Suigetsu ficou meio sem graça e pediu licença para Jun, se dirigindo para o meio do emaranhado de jovens, garçons e música.

Jun voltou a sua posição inicial, se abaixou e cruzou as pernas, voltando a tocar a água morna com a ponta dos dedos, com certeza mais tarde teria vários adolescentes vestidos e chapados juntos com suas taças de champanhe dentro da grande piscina, deveria aproveitar da calmaria agora.

Ao longe um jovem homem observava cada movimento da jovem morena. Observou com quem ela conversou e que ela parecia meio deslocada, dando um meio sorriso se deslocou por entre os jovens riquinhos até o seu alvo.

Kakashi estivera conversando com Anko durante boa parte do tempo que estivera ali. Ela tentava o convencer que gostaria de ter um relacionamento aberto com ele, que ficar preso a uma mesma pessoa era muito monótono. Porém ele mal a ouvia, pois estava mais interessado em outras pessoas. Dando uma resposta evasiva se livrou dela e foi interceptar um velho conhecido.

- Zabuza! – Kakashi gritou acima da música alta.

- Olá Kakashi, não o havia visto ainda – era mentira, Kakashi havia sido a primeira pessoa a quem havia visto quando chegara, aquele cabelo era inconfundível.

- Eu também não o havia visto, chegou faz muito tempo? – Kakashi também mentia, ele não desgrudou os olhos de Zabuza durante um segundo.

- Mais ou menos... Eu estava indo para um lugar mais calmo, vamos conversar? – Zabuza indicou a piscina com a cabeça e pegou um champanhe quando um garçom passou.

Kakashi hesitou porque Jun estava lá, e não queria que Zabuza e ela tivessem qualquer tipo de contato, mas isso era inevitável.

- Vamos sim – ele acompanhou Zabuza que escondia um sorriso maléfico, havia se deliciado com a hesitação de Kakashi, talvez a garota fosse realmente importante.

Caminharam lado a lado, Zabuza tomando a champanhe a pequenos goles e Kakashi com as mãos nos bolsos observando as costas de Jun.

- Jun-_san_... – Ele saldou quando se aproximaram.

- Hatake-_san_? – Ela tomou um pequeno susto, havia se distraído.

- Não vai me apresentar? – Zabuza disse sorrindo cinicamente para Kakashi.

- Jun-_san_ – ele disse a contra gosto – esse é Zabuza, um velho conhecido, ele será professor nas férias no instituto.

Jun se virou tendo uma ampla visão dos dois homens. Pôs-se de pé para poder apertar a mão do jovem e bonito homem que tinha um sorriso assustador recheado de dentes pontiagudos.

- É um prazer Zabuza-_san_. – Ela disse educadamente.

- Ora, ora, eu reconheço esses olhos de algum lugar... Qual é o seu sobrenome querida?

Nem Kakashi nem Jun apreciaram aquele 'querida' no final da frase, mas como ela era muito educada sorriu complacente e respondeu brandamente.

- Hinday, conhece alguém com esse sobrenome?

- Kakashi! – Exclamou Zabuza, Kakashi sentiu que dali não sairia boa coisa – Por que você não me disse que a irmã de Senji era sua aluna?

Jun ficou momentaneamente confusa. Zabuza conhecia o seu irmão? Kakashi conhecia o seu irmão? Isso estava muito esquisito, por isso esperou a resposta de Kakashi.

- Eu não sabia que ela era irmã de Senji... – ele começou mais foi interrompido.

- Vocês conhecem o meu irmão? – Queria desesperadoramente saber o que se passava.

- Conhecemos sim, há bastante tempo atrás... – Kakashi queria urgentemente mudar de assunto, aquilo não era o mais apropriado para se discutir, principalmente com aquelas pessoas em particular.

- Há bastante tempo nada! – Zabuza se fez de ofendido – Eu estive com ele há menos de uma semana.

- Esteve? – Perguntou Jun e Kakashi teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Não queria que Jun soubesse de metade do que estava acontecendo.

- Claro, eu estive trabalhando com ele antes de voltar para o Japão. Londres está tão chata como sempre... E eu logo te reconheci, pois têm várias fotos suas espalhadas pelo escritório dele, se eu não reconhecesse seria porque tenho péssima memória.

Kakashi não sabia o que fazer, e mais uma vez o aviso retumbou em sua cabeça... Alguém que não deveria aparecer... Em nenhuma ligação havia sido mencionado que Zabuza estava lá, a cada hora tudo se tornava mais confuso, muito confuso. Tinha que urgentemente fazer uma ligação internacional e tirar essa história a limpo. Será que ele não era confiável o bastante e por isso Zabuza estava lá para fazer o serviço?

_Continua..._

* * *

_Espero que eu tenha compensado o capítulo anterior que foi pequeno_ xD

_Então... O que vocês estão achando desse misterioso Zabuza? Eu estou amando ele rsrs *apanha*_ E que _serviço_ será esse?

_Eu quero um Kakashi que se preocupe comigo_ D: _Me arranja um tia?_

Bjux ;*

* * *

Nem vou pedir _Reviews_ u.u Mas eu quero, tá? Rsrs


	7. Mergulho

_Capítulo VI_

_Mergulho_

_Não quero ser quem te trás mais um problema,_

_Não quero ser quem te prende num dilema,_

_Corre o teu caminho e vá para onde der._

_Eu fico de pé sozinho, esteja onde estiver._

Udora, _Quero te ver bem_.

Zabuza tentou conversar com Jun, porém o som retumbou alto, parecia que a banda contratada ia começar o seu show, e por causa disso a piscina – que era o local mais alto – ficou apinhado de jovens ricos que queriam ter uma visão privilegiada dos artistas tão ricos quanto eles.

Kakashi tentou ver Jun através de todas aquelas pessoas, porém era quase impossível, ele apenas via um pedaço de sua blusa verde e seu cabelo castanho acobreado pelo sol. Zabuza havia saído de seu campo de visão e isso o preocupava mais ainda.

O som começou alto, vários adolescentes cantavam e pulavam juntos. Jun se via perdida no meio deles, se sentia sufocada e prensada, precisava imediatamente sair dali. Kakashi havia saído da sua vista e o estranho que disse conhecer seu irmão também. Caminhou pela borda tentando chegar ao fim, porém sentiu mãos segurarem seus ombros por trás e antes que pudesse se virar sentiu as mesmas mãos a empurrarem em direção à cascata da piscina.

A água se tingiu de vermelho quando Jun caiu na água. Ela havia batido a cabeça na cascata quando foi empurrada.

Sentiu-se afundar e se desesperou momentaneamente quando chegou ao fundo da piscina semi-olímpica sem conseguir pensar direito.

Kakashi estava na beira da piscina e viu um pequeno borrão dentro da piscina, ninguém parecia se importar, ele apertou o olho para enxergar melhor, o que raios poderia se aquilo? Até que ele viu cabelos castanhos e um óculos de sol boiando perto de onde estava e apenas uma lembrança de três anos atrás veio a sua mente, uma lembrança de quando chegara para dar aula no instituto, mais precisamente a lembrança de uma ficha, a ficha de Jun: _Não sabe nadar_.

Ele estava prestes a se atirar dentro d'água quando o borrão começou a ficar mais nítido, Jun estava nadando para a superfície.

Zabuza curtia a música enquanto bebia a quinta taça de champanhe em menos de quarenta minutos, precisaria de pelos menos três garrafas para começar a ficar bêbado, até lá teria muito chão...

Jun finalmente pode respirar, a cabeça latejava e várias pessoas a olhavam. Isso a estava irritando.

- Jun-_san_! – Escutou alguém a chamar, era Kakashi, nadou para perto dele, mas quando já estava perto da borda afundou, a cabeça pesava de mais, chamando a atenção de outros.

- Jun! – Dessa vez foram duas garotas que gritaram o nome dela. A música parou e uma multidão se juntou em volta da piscina.

Kakashi a puxou pelos braços antes que afundasse completamente a sentando na beira.

- Tragam toalhas e se afastem! – Não era um pedido, era uma ordem, e ninguém se quer pensou em contestar.

- Jun? – Pela primeira vez ele não usava o sufixo –_san_ – Está me escutando?

- Estou – ela disse de olhos fechados.

- Pensei que não soubesse nadar, deu um grande susto – ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, afastando o cabelo grudado.

- Como é que você soube? – Ela continuava a falar baixou alheira à confusão em volta.

- Eu li todas as fichas dos meus alunos, e me lembrei que na sua dizia que você não sabia nadar...

- Eu não _gosto_ de nadar, é diferente de não saber... – ela parou de falar e levou a mão à têmpora que sangrava.

- Jun! – Karin e Sakura chegaram com toalhas afastando as pessoas curiosas que estavam na frente.

- Não gritem – ela reclamou, a cabeça latejava.

- Aqui as toalhas Kakashi-_sensei_ – Sakura estendeu toalhas brancas e felpudas para o professor que passou uma em volta da jovem morena e a outra entregou a ela para que enxugasse o rosto e o sangue.

Enquanto Kakashi e Sakura ajudavam a secar Jun, Karin fez com que os curiosos fossem embora, fazendo com que a música voltasse a tocar.

- Quer que eu te leve? – Sakura perguntou solicita enquanto pescava o óculos de grife de Jun de dentro da piscina.

- Não... – Ela gemeu levemente quando Kakashi pressionou o lugar machucado – Eu vou pegar um táxi.

Sakura já ia protestar quando Kakashi pediu para que ela ficasse quieta.

- Pode deixar que eu a levou, vou retribuir o favor que ela me fez outro dia – ele disse sorrindo por baixo da máscara para as alunas.

- Não... – Jun gemeu novamente, dessa vez não de dor, mas de exasperação, não queria estragar a festa de ninguém. Deveria era ter ficado dormindo em casa.

- Eu a levarei, vocês podem ficar tranqüilas – e elas ficaram.

Kakashi gentilmente levantou Jun pelos ombros e a apoiou com um dos braços para que ela não caísse, a cabeça dela provavelmente estava girando.

Em silêncio foram levados até o portão que foi aberto por um frio segurança que desejou uma boa tarde mais gelada que o clima do pólo norte. Sakura e Karin também desejaram uma boa tarde e melhoras para Jun, entregando-lhe a bolsa que havia ficado caída perto da piscina, acenaram e voltaram para a festa. Elas tinham de aproveitar, afinal Jun estava com Kakashi. Não era?

Ele foi caminhando vagarosamente pela calçada apinhada de carros dirigindo-se para o final da primeira fila.

- Fique quietinha aqui e me espere enquanto e pego o carro, tudo bem? – Kakashi fez com que ela se encostasse ao muro.

- Tá... – ela disse.

Kakashi correu pela calçada desaparecendo da vista de Jun, sua cabeça rodava e parecia que o sangue não acabava mais, a toalha começava a se tingir de vermelho gradualmente.

Passado alguns segundo ela escutou o ronco de um motor, e voltou os olhos quando viu uma Ferrari preta virar a esquina. Era Kakashi. Surpreendeu-se um pouco, não se viam muitas Ferraris no Japão, mesmo que fosse um modelo de três anos atrás, ainda mais quando um professor era o dono.

Kakashi parou no meio da rua e saltou do carro, que ainda estava ligado, e encaminhou-se na direção onde Jun estava a amparando para em seguida a pôr dentro do carro, tendo o cuidado de não mexer muito na cabeça dela.

Já dentro do carro Jun reclinou a cabeça para trás e afastou a franja molhada que tendia a cair nos seus olhos e observou o interior ricamente adaptado do carro. Os bancos eram de couro e todo o painel digital, sem falar do caro aparelho de som e o DVD com TV de tela plana no banco de trás. Realmente muita coisa para um salário de professor, mesmo que o salário do instituto fosse tão gordo quanto imagina.

Kakashi já havia dado a volta no carro e se acomodou pondo o cinto de segurança, Jun já o havia feito, adaptou a marcha e foi ganhando velocidade através das ruas calmas da parte alta – e rica – da cidade.

- Hatake-_san_... – chamou Jun depois de algum tempo de silêncio – você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro – ele respondeu.

- Poderia me levar em alguma loja de roupa para que eu pudesse trocar? Não quero que Momo-_san_ e _Mr._ Jofre saibam do que aconteceu... Isso poderia os deixar preocupados, e eles também poderiam informar o meu irmão, o que seria pior ainda...

- Claro... – Kakashi repetiu a resposta. Achava que Jun estava sendo um tanto quanto irresponsável por não querer informar aos outros sobre o incidente, mas vendo por outro lado ela queria evitar preocupações desnecessárias. Uma pessoa altruísta.

Kakashi dirigiu em silêncio, Jun estava com dor de mais para tentar instituir qualquer tipo de conversa, e Kakashi sabia disso, por isso nem tentou.

Passados alguns minutos começaram a aparecer os primeiros comércios, pequenas lojinhas e bares na sua totalidade. Jun observava pela janela essa parte mais desfavorecida da sua cidade e lamentava que o dinheiro estivesse na mão de poucos, todos deveriam ter o direito de poder esbanjar nem que fosse uma vez na vida. Ela continuou a pensar nisso, porém sua atenção foi desviada quando a cidade passou a ser mais movimentada. Ela começou a se perguntar se Kakashi havia se esquecido do que pedira.

- Hatake-_san_... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Só um segundo – ele disse enquanto começava a reduzir para estacionar em frente a uma modesta loja espremida entre duas papelarias gigantes.

Terminado o trabalho de estacionar, Kakashi se virou para Jun e disse:

- Você fica dentro do carro e eu compro algo para você, tudo bem? Sua cabeça está sangrando de mais – ele informou.

Ela assentiu, sua cabeça doía tanto que era capaz de ter tonteira quando levantasse.

- Toma – ela estendeu o cartão de crédito para Kakashi que o recusou.

- Não, não precisa, além do mais duvido que essa lojinha tenha máquina para passar o cartão. Eu compro com o meu dinheiro, não tem problema... Além do mais, qual é o seu número?

- Mas... – Jun tentou contestar o fato de Kakashi pagar a roupa para ela, porém ele revirou os olhos e sorriu, dizendo que não se preocupasse. Ela assentiu a contra gosto, afinal, não tinha dinheiro vivo mesmo.

- Não vai me dizer o seu número não? – Ele refez a pergunta.

- 36 – ela disse suspirando, estava dando tanto trabalho ultimamente ao professor que mal conhecia.

- Tudo bem, eu voltarei em um segundo. – Ele saiu do carro e ligou a ventilação, em nenhum segundo havia abaixado os vidros negros do carro.

Jun ficou olhando pela janela, observou a grande movimentação que havia entre as duas papelarias, milhares de pessoas indo e vindo, olhou para trás e viu o pequeno engarrafamento que estava se formando por causa de uma carroça cheia de frutas que andava lentamente pelo meio da rua.

Continuou observando tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, sempre achou que o Japão era uma efusão de cores e sabores um tanto quanto diferentes, gostava de lá, mas preferia mil vezes a _sua_ Inglaterra cinzenta e calma, com o seu típico cheiro e sabor de chá da tarde com finos bolos e chás quentes. Podia até escutar o Big Ben dando as suas costumeiras badaladas... Deixou-se levar por essas fantasias até escutar o som da porta do motorista sendo aberta. Kakashi havia voltado.

- Olha... Não tinha praticamente nada nesse número, mas eu consegui um vestido curto e uma calça legue, creio que esse seja o nome... – Kakashi disse em dúvida.

- _Arigatou_... – ela disse pegando a sacola de papel pardo que Kakashi estendia.

- A vendedora também escolheu roupas intimas... Creio que também estejam molhadas... – Kakashi disse com certo constrangimento dando partida no carro. Jun também ficou constrangida mais preferiu ficar quieta. Pelo menos não havia sido Kakashi a escolher.

- Mas Hatake-_san..._ – a jovem começou – onde é que eu irei me trocar? – Ela não havia pensado nisso até agora.

- No hospital – ele responde como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Hospital? – Ela exclamou se arrependendo em seguida, sua cabeça girou.

- Não faça esforço! – Ele encostou o carro, a rua que eles estavam era calma. Já estavam fora do centro.

Ele se inclinou e com cuidado retirou a mão de Jun que pressionava com a toalha no local machucado, examinando e fazendo uma cara de desagrado quando recolocou a toalha no lugar.

- Está tão ruim assim? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Está sangrando muito e parece que vai inflamar... Além de ser fundo, acho que você terá que levar alguns pontos... – ele deu a partida no carro e arrancou.

Jun arregalou os olhos diante da palavra 'pontos', detestava agulhas.

- Hatake-_san..._

- Não me chame assim, me chame apenas de _Kakashi_.

- Tá... – ela respondeu simplesmente e direcionou-se para o assunto do qual ia falar – Acho melhor eu não ir ao médico... Sabe, acho que não é para tanto, posso fazer um curativo em casa... – ela dizia rápida e nervosamente.

Pela segunda vez Kakashi encostou e desligou o motor se virando para Jun, que começava a ficar pálida por causa da demasiada perda de sangue.

- Jun – ele disse olhando nos olhos – você confia em mim?

- _Hai_ – Não tinha como dizer não, nem se quisesse, os olhos de Kakashi eram hipnotizantes.

- Então eu te prometo que você não sentirá dor – ele estendeu a mão e passou com o polegar pela bochecha machada de sangue dela e sorriu, fazendo-a corar e sentir a pele onde o dedo dele encostava queimar – nem que tenham de te dar morfina você não vai sentir dor nenhuma.

Ele acariciou a bochecha dela por mais algum tempo se repreendendo mentalmente pelo ato e voltou-se para frente, tendo consciência de o quanto ela estava rubra e desconcertada.

- Qual é o hospital onde você tem plano? – Ele sabia muito bem, isso também constava na ficha do instituto, mas não poderia deixá-la saber disso.

- No _Clinical Center_ – a jovem respondeu baixinho, não conseguia tirar da mente o que acabara de acontecer, parecia muito irreal.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Sangue!_ *-*

_Para dar um pouco de cor na história, não acham? ASHAUSHUASH_

_Já sabe quem a empurrou? Façam suas apostas! Um beijo para quem acertar_ xD

Bjux ;*

* * *

Tem _Reviews_?


	8. Agulhas e Sangue

_Capítulo VII_

_Agulhas e Sangue_

_Talvez tenha sido um olhar..._

_Talvez um sorriso..._

_Talvez tenha sido por aquelas palavras_

_Ou aquele instante contigo._

Anônimo.

O trajeto ocorreu em silêncio. Kakashi se perguntando por que fizera aquilo e Jun se perguntando por que ele fizera aquilo. Estavam muito ocupados com suas próprias duvidas para conversarem.

Logo Kakashi estava estacionando o carro numa das vagas do grandioso estacionamento de um dos mais ricos hospitais da cidade.

- Acho que eu vou pedir uma cadeira de rodas para você – ele disse quando desligou o carro.

- Não! – ela exclamou, podia estar machucada mais ainda não era completamente uma invalida. Tinha ido ao hospital apenas para levar pontos afinal.

- Consegue andar? Não está com muita dor de cabeça? – Kakashi estava preocupado, não queria que Jun passasse mais mal do que já passara, e ainda tinha de perguntar o que realmente acontecera para ela cair dentro da piscina, essa pergunta coçava no fundo de sua garganta.

- Consigo sim – ela abriu a porta do carona e já ia se levantar.

- Espera aí, me deixa dar a volta no carro.

Jun esperou com as pernas para fora enquanto Kakashi dava a volta, mas ele parecia demorar muito, por isso ela se pôs de pé segurando a sacola de papel pardo onde estavam as roupas secas, arrependendo-se no mesmo segundo que fez isso.

- Maluca – o professor resmungou enquanto amparava Jun que quase fora ao chão.

- Eu estou bem – estava mentindo, estava péssima. Sua cabeça latejava e se sentia fraca. Sentia-se um caco.

Kakashi não disse mais nada, apenas a amparou, passando uma dos braços ao redor da sua cintura, e foram caminhando para dentro da recepção do hospital.

- Boa tarde – disse uma simpática enfermeira.

- Boa – respondeu Kakashi ajudando Jun a se sentar em uma cadeira de vime próxima – queremos fazer uma ficha, ela precisa levar alguns pontos – Kakashi indicou Jun que fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra temida.

- Oh, claro! Acompanhe-me – ela disse a Kakashi.

Kakashi a acompanhou até o balcão onde Kakashi forneceu os dados de Jun.

- Eu preciso de algum documento dela para poder finalizar, temos de ter certeza que ela é quem realmente diz ser... Muitas pessoas tentam passar por quem não são principalmente em hospitais luxuosos – informou a enfermeira.

- Tudo bem – assentiu Kakashi e se aproximou de Jun pedindo lhe algum documento.

- Aqui está – ela lhe estendeu o próprio cartão do hospital – Kakashi – aos seus ouvidos soou estranho ela o chamar assim – minha cabeça parece que vai explodir... E a toalha está ensopada...

Kakashi percebeu que pequenas gotículas de sangue pingavam da toalha para o chão claro. Percebeu também que toda a cor havia sumido do rosto de Jun e que ela parecia estar gelada.

- Já volto, é só entregar esse documento – rapidamente ele se dirigiu para a enfermeira mostrando o cartão. Ela assentiu e finalizou a ficha, trazendo uma cadeira de rodas para que Jun fosse levada ao departamento certo.

Em seguida foram levados a uma sala branca, bem iluminada, no final de um corredor calmo, onde havia uma segunda enfermeira já idosa, também bastante simpática.

- Agora vocês ficaram aos cuidados de Hurahi-_san_, com licença – a primeira enfermeira, jovem, se retirou, deixando apenas o três a se encarar.

- Ora, ora, o que aconteceu com essa jovem – a velha enfermeira se aproximou de Jun retirando a toalha que ela ainda apertava no local.

- Bati a cabeça na cascata de uma piscina – ela respondeu gemendo enquanto a enfermeira examinava e tocava o machucado.

Kakashi havia ficado em silêncio, e via que os nós dos dedos de Jun ficavam cada vez mais brancos toda vez que ela apertava os braços da cadeira por sentir dor. Em momento algum ela reclamou disso.

- Vou ter de limpar primeiro, parece infectado – ela se dirigiu para um armário de ferro e retirou de lá uma pequena garrafa e um bolo de algodões, encharcando-os. – Pode arder um pouco – ela alertou.

Jun reteve o ar e fechou os olhos com focas, à última coisa que queria sentir era dor.

Kakashi percebeu que Jun havia ficado receosa, por isso em um impulso pôs a sua mão sobre a dela, ela abriu os olhos de imediato olhando inquisitorialmente, ele por sua vez apenas sorriu por de baixo da máscara e ficou prestando atenção no que a enfermeira fazia, não queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes confusos agora.

Hurahi-_san _trouxe uma pequena bandeja de inox contendo agulhas, linhas feitas de um material bem fino – talvez para não ficar cicatriz – e o grande algodão ensopado de um liquido transparente.

A idosa senhora sorriu quando viu Kakashi segurar a mão de Jun, era raro ver esse tipo de rapazes.

- Não vai arder muito, é só ficar quietinha que acabará logo – informou a enfermeira a Jun, que se sentiu com cinco anos.

Hurahi-_san _afastou o cabelo castanho de perto do machucado e passou gentilmente o algodão com o liquido indefinido. Jun apertou a mão de Kakashi e apertou os lábios para não gritar. Aquilo parecia que estava queimando a sua pele.

Kakashi apertou de volta a mão de Jun, ela parecia estar sentindo muita dor. Mas não demorou muito, a hábil enfermeira terminou rápido. Deu uma pequena anestesia local, que não pegou de primeira, dando outra dose mais forte em seguida e pôs se a das os pontos.

Terminou mais rápido do que Jun imaginava. Não havia sentido tanta dor quanto imaginava, na verdade não sentia o lado esquerdo todo do rosto, e sua pálpebra parecia que estava fechando sobre o olho.

Ganhou um remédio para a forte dor de cabeça e com a ajuda da simpática senhora trocou de roupa enquanto Kakashi esperava no corredor.

- _Arigatou_ – disse Jun já fora da sala e vestida com o vestido verde e a legue de cor preta, as roupas molhadas dentro de uma sacola plástica em suas mãos.

- De nada querida, espero que melhore. Boa tarde – terminado de disse isso ela voltou para dentro da pequena sala.

- Por que aqui é tão calmo? – Jun perguntou, pois isso a surpreendeu desde que haviam chegado.

- Pelo que eu entendi esse andar é apenas para a recepção, pequenos curativos e injeções... Acho que a confusão fica no andar inferior, que é a emergência, e superiores onde ficam os consultórios e salas de cirurgias – informou Kakashi que amparava Jun.

- Entendi – disse ela.

Eles andaram pelo corredor até chegar à recepção onde se encontrava a mesma enfermeira que os havia atendido, que agora atendia um casal jovem com um pequeno bebê.

- Vamos ali – Kakashi indicou uma grande janela que tinha como vista o grande jardim e o estacionamento. Ele queria perguntar o que havia acontecido. Jun assentiu e deixou-se ser guiada.

Eles pararam de fronte a sacada que se formava ali e observaram a paisagem em silêncio. Kakashi não sabia muito bem como abordar o assunto, Jun parecia cansada e a qualquer hora desabaria, não queria a deixar estressada.

Continua em silêncio, cada um escutando apenas as próprias batidas do coração. Jun sentia a mão firme de Kakashi em sua cintura para mantê-la amparada, cada vez que se lembrava disso sentia o rosto queimar, mas continuava séria e sem dizer que já estava bem, por que de qualquer modo estaria mentindo. Havia ficado meio grogue por causa dos três comprimidos que havia tomado e por causa das anestesias. Estava ficando mole.

- Eu sei que você vai acabar desabando, então se escora em mim, não tem problema – disse Kakashi a chegando mais para perto do próprio corpo.

- Eu não estou tão ruim assim – a jovem retrucou com a cara amarrada, mas mesmo assim se escorou no professor, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele.

Por alguns segundo ficaram parados iguais a estátuas até que Kakashi passou o braço livre pelos seus ombros a abraçando e fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Surpresa Jun não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas escutou as batidas do coração dele e começo a relaxar, a se acalmar.

Kakashi afagou lhe as costas e o cabelo ainda úmido, sem saber direito o porquê de estar fazendo isso, mas mesmo assim não parou, Jun parecia tão indefesa e fraca que era impossível dominar o seu lado protetor para com ela. Ela precisava de um amigo, alguém em quem pudesse confiar e amparar, e inconscientemente ele estava ocupando esse lugar.

Levou o polegar ao rosto dela, o acariciando levemente, sentindo a textura macia e quente da pele dela. Ela precisava de alguém para se firmar, e esse alguém poderia ser ele, não poderia? Afinal, ele era o dever dele a proteger.

Era tudo muito irreal para Jun. Primeiro Kakashi a havia abraçado, depois estava afagando seu rosto. Não sabia o que pensar, mas não ia negar que era bom e que se sentia aquecida e protegida. Era verdadeiramente uma sensação muito boa. Envolvida pelo momento ela passou a sua mão esquerda pela cintura dele e sua mão direita pousou no peito dele, ao lado de sua cabeça; podia com clareza escutar o _Tum-Tum _ritmado do coração dele.

Por fim Kakashi retirou a mão do rosto da jovem e a apertou contra o peito, beijando o topo de sua cabeça por cima da máscara e sussurrando para que apenas ela escutasse:

- Não se esqueça que você estará sempre protegida comigo. – ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou – Confia em mim?

- Claro – ela respondeu sem hesitar, se aconchegando a ele, depois disso tudo foi escurecendo e ela foi se tornando mais mole. O cansaço e os remédios a haviam vencido.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui – ele sussurrou para o vento; beijou-a mais uma vez na cabeça e a pegou no colo, dirigindo-se para o estacionamento.

• • •

Sua cabeça pesava e o mostrador digital apitava sem parar, fazendo com que sentisse vontade de tacá-lo na parede.

Jun vagarosamente sentou-se na cama livrando-se do emaranhado de cobertores e edredons, porém sentiu frio, o ar estava ligado no máximo. Voltou a se enclausurar no meio do tecido quente.

Não se lembrava muito bem das horas passadas, a cabeça doía e tudo parecia um borrão. Ela não deveria estar em um hospital?

"_Foi apenas um sonho bom?_" – ela se perguntava.

Levou a mão à têmpora direita, sentindo debaixo de seus dedos os pontos de metal, e concluiu que afinal não havia sido um sonho bom, mas sim a realidade irreal. Olhou novamente para o mostrador: 12h30min de domingo. Havia um pedaço de papel em cima dele.

Esticou o braço e o alcançou, era uma folha comum de uma caderneta e escrita com uma caligrafia fica e inclinada se encontrava as palavras: "_Espero que esteja bem, e cuidado com os pontos. Vemo-nos segunda na escola. H.K"_.

A jovem leu três vezes o curto bilhete à meia luz do quarto para ter certeza de que ele era de quem realmente ela pensava que fosse. E era. Era um bilhete de Kakashi.

Ela continuou deitada enrolada em vários cobertores refletindo; por fim deu um sorriso e disse em voz sussurrada, mas clara:

- Pelo menos alguém se importa comigo... – a jovem disse essas palavras e voltou a dormir, só queria acordar no dia seguinte.

Enquanto Jun dormia despreocupadamente sem se lembrar claramente do incidente do dia anterior, Kakashi havia conseguido entrar no sistema de segurança da casa super protegida de Karin e analisava as gravações feitas pelas câmeras de segurança da piscina, tentando encontrar o momento exato em que ocorrera o acidente.

Não havia dormido e tomava de um grande copo um café forte e sem açúcar para se manter acordado. Demorara muito tempo para conseguir _rakear_ o sistema, e agora penava para encontrar o ângulo e a hora certa.

Passou para mais um vídeo, tomando uma generosa golada do café amargo até que quase cuspiu tudo na tela do notebook. Finalmente havia encontrado o momento certo. O momento onde um homem de cabelos escuros agarrava uma jovem morena pelos ombros e a empurrava em direção a cascata. Viu a jovem bater a cabeça e afundar na água. Pausou e _printou_ a cena, dando zoom e limpando a imagem. Reconheceu de imediato quem havia feito aquilo e semicerrou o punho.

- Miserável – resmungo.

Deu o play e deixou a gravação correr mais um pouco, viu-se na filmagem e logo depois a sua atenção se voltou para o homem moreno, ele havia se virando para aquela câmera, acenado e sorria bebendo uma taça de champanha e com a boca falou claro:

"Vá se ferrar Kakashi"

- Canalha! – Kakashi bateu o punho na mesa encolerizado, fazendo com que a caneca já vazia de café caísse e se espatifasse no chão.

De repente as janelas dos vídeos que estavam abertas na tela do notebook tremeram e a imagem sumiu, deixando em seu lugar imagens chiadas, semelhantes àquelas quando a televisão não está pegando. Uma mensagem apareceu na tela: **VIDEOS NÃO ENCONTRADOS**.

Kakashi praguejou alto, Zabuza havia sido mais rápido que ele e havia apagado os vídeos do sistema de segurança, imediatamente pegou o celular e apertou furiosamente um número internacional.

Esperou enquanto apenas ouvia chamar, mas nada de ninguém atender, até que a secretária eletrônica entrou em ação:

- _Estou ocupado no momento – _disse uma voz masculina pré-gravada – _se for importante deixe seu número e nome para que eu retorne a ligação após o bip._

- Droga Senji! Atende essa merda! – Kakashi estava impaciente, esperou mais alguns segundos para ter certeza de que Senji realmente não estava lá e continuou – Apareceu uma pessoa que não deveria aparecer aqui – ele disse fazendo alusão às palavras do amigo – você precisa urgente tirá-la daqui, eu dou um jeito na nota. Me liga logo. – Kakashi desligou.

- Está tudo uma merda, uma completa merda – ele murmurou enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo despenteado e se voltava para a parede dando um soco nela.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Quem disse que o 'empurrador' foi o Zabuza? SUAHSUAHSAU_

_Beijos especiais para os que acertaram: _**Gigismart-chan e Hatake Pam**, Kakashi (a pedidos de certas pessoas, lê-se: Gigi-chan) também mandou um beijo ¬¬'

_Fiquem atentos que esse não será o único atentado do Zabuza, mais sangue está para vir_ *-* _[/vampirey_

Bjux ;*

* * *

Deixar ou não deixar _Reviews_? Eis a questão...

* * *

P.S.: Vou mudar o nome da FanFic, pois esse título atual só faz sentido no último capítulo -q agora o nome passará a ser: **Me Protege?** O que acham dessa mudança? :D


	9. Um Empurrãozinho

_Capítulo VIII_

_Um Empurrãozinho_

_O mundo desacelera mas,_

_Meu coração bate depressa agora.  
Eu sei que essa_

_É a parte onde o fim começa._

The Pussycat Dolls, _I hate this part_.

Segunda-feira chegou ensolarada e calma. Um típico dia de primavera.

Kakashi andava pelos corredores quase vazios da instituição Senju, estava vindo da sala da diretoria e comemorava internamente o fato de ter conseguido antecipar a prova de sexta para quarta, Jun poderia pegar o avião e ir embora com segurança a ter de ficar mais uma semana confinada no Japão. Tudo daria certo, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe...

- Bom dia Kakashi! – Cumprimentou Zabuza que saia do laboratório de informática.

- Seu... – Kakashi não pode completar a frase, pois Jun apareceu na sua frente.

- Bom dia Kakashi-_sensei_ – ela disse enquanto dava um discreto bocejo.

- _Ohayo_ – ele respondeu, vendo Zabuza sair silenciosamente para um corredor mais movimentado.

- Você não parece muito bem – comentou Jun num tom preocupado. Kakashi não havia dormido bem nesses dias, havia _hakeado _o sistema de Karin além do da escola, e isso havia lhe tomado muito tempo, além de suas obrigações como um professor e as diversas ligações em várias horas do dia para a Inglaterra, nenhuma com retorno.

- Não tenho dormido muito bem – ele disse reprimindo um bocejo.

- Hum... – ela havia percebido a escura olheira que se instalara debaixo do olho visível e o ar cansado que Kakashi tinha, parecia ter envelhecido cinco anos em dois dias.

- Acho melhor – disse antes de bocejar – você ir para a sua sala, logo a aula vai começar...

Ela assentiu e já ia embora quando Kakashi tornou a chamá-la.

- Jun, eu me esqueci de te dizer... Consegui adiantar a prova de sexta para quarta, você poderá pegar o avião!

Em vez de Kakashi ver o bonito branco dos dentes dela em um sorriso, o que ele viu foi uma careta seguida de um sorriso frouxo. Ela acenou e foi correndo em direção a sala deixando um confuso Kakashi para trás.

O professor deu de ombros e foi embora, afinal, quem é que entendia as mulheres?

Jun seguiu rapidamente para a sala, estava se sentindo péssima. Quando finalmente estava feliz no Japão teria de ir embora.

Entrou na sala e jogou o material em cima da mesa onde se sentava regularmente, a primeira da terceira fileira da esquerda para a direita. Não queria falar com ninguém, por isso quando Sakura se aproximou com Karin ela colocou os fones de ouvido e abaixou a cabeça, e pretendia ficar assim até que o professor de História, Sarutobi-_sensei_, chegasse.

A aula foi chata e monótona, passou a aula quase toda lendo um livro por debaixo da mesa. Não havia mais matéria para ser dada, por isso a aula foi apenas para tirar dúvidas que os nerds tiveram durante o ano. Algo maçante.

A próxima aula seria de Kakashi, ele daria uma revisão para quarta aplicar a prova, esse havia sido o combinado, porém quando o sinal bateu, indicando que a aula de história acabara e que a de biologia começaria quase toda a turma saiu, deixando Jun com o seu livro. Todos sabiam que além dos dez minutos de intervalo entre cada duas aulas seria estendido por mais vinte, Kakashi sempre se atrasava.

Jun não se importou com o fato de estar sozinha na sala, isso normalmente acontecia, fora quando Karin ou Sakura a arrastava para algum lugar em que não queria estar. Continuou a ler concentrada o seu livro, estava na melhor parte, quando o detetive desvendava quem era o real assassino e o desmascarava como se ele soubesse de tudo desde o principio.

Por estar tão concentrada não percebeu quando uma figura alta passou pela porta e se postou atrás de si, apenas percebeu quando viu uma sombra no chão a sua frente, fechou o livro e se virou.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela se assustara, não esperava que ninguém se esgueirasse desse modo, e muito menos que se depararia com o sorriso sinistro daquela pessoa.

- O que foi? Assustou-se? – Zabuza falava manhosamente.

- Um pouco, você não deveria chegar dessa forma tão silenciosa, podem te confundir com um assassino ou bandido, sei lá – disse a jovem fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão livre.

- Hum... Assassino? É assim que você vê uma pessoa silenciosa? – Ele tinha um tom de malicia na voz.

- Talvez... Não é sempre assim que os autores descrevem assassinos? Sorrateiros e silenciosos, iguais a cobras.

- Ou tubarões – ele sorriu, deixando a mostra dos dentes estranhos.

- Sim, tubarões também... – Jun estava se sentindo mal, gostaria que algum professor ou colega chegasse. Ficar perto de Zabuza lhe dava arrepios.

- O que você anda lendo? – Zabuza esticou a mão e levantou o livro que Jun estivera lendo, dando um sorrisinho de canto completou – acho que você sabe tanto sobre os pré-requisitos de um assassino por ler esses livros de detetives... Tem interesse pelo assunto?

- Não muito, só acho as histórias interessantes – ela disse cautelosamente.

- Hmmmm... – ele murmurou colocando o livro de volta no lugar.

Jun não estava aguentando mais ficar sozinha com Zabuza na sala, decidiu que iria procurar Sakura ou Karin, não ficava mais nenhum minuto sozinha com aquele cara.

- Olha... – ela respirou fundo e se pôs de pé – Eu tenho de ir, vou procurar as minhas colegas, só estava terminando esse capítulo para ir encontrar com elas... – inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada e se pôs de pé, apertando a bolsa à tira colo contra o corpo.

Zabuza não disse nada, apenas observou Jun com movimentos duros se levantar da cadeira e ir em direção a porta que ele havia deixando encostada. Observou ela andar por mais alguns passou para lhe interceptar.

- Porque não fica mais um pouco? – O moreno perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros com as mãos grandes e falando em seu ouvido.

Jun se arrepiou toda com a proximidade, mas não foi um arrepio bom, foi um arrepio de alerta, um _déjà vu_. Lembrou imediatamente do que havia acontecido sábado, e isso não lhe agradou.

- Eu tenho de ir – disse com voz falha tentando se livrar das mãos fortes do professor.

- Não tem não – o hálito quente bateu na sua orelha, fazendo com que quisesse sair o mais rápido possível dali. Um alerta de perigo em vermelho piscava na sua mente.

- Eu tenho que ir! – Exclamou mais forte se desvencilhando das mãos de Zabuza.

- Não tem não! – Ele também exclamou se pondo entre ela e a porta.

Ela recuou dois passos esbarrando numa carteira e respirou com dificuldade. De repente sábado havia voltado, sua cabeça doía, mas não havia água e nem sangue, apenas o medo palpitante e a sede de sangue daquele homem estranho. Não havia também a mão amiga de Kakashi para se agarrar e nem as várias pessoas como testemunhas. Ia morrer tinha certeza.

- Está com medo? Te assusto? – Zabuza sorriu enquanto avançava em direção a ela.

- Fica longe – ela exclamou, não podendo conter o pavor na voz.

- Oh! Ela está assustada! – Ele disse rindo.

Antes que Jun pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Zabuza acabou com a distância entre eles e agarrou seu braço esquerdo, o torcendo para trás junto com o outro. Colou seu corpo com o dela e apoiou o queixo na curva do pescoço da jovem assustada.

- Você cheira bem sabia? – ele encostou o nariz gelado no pescoço dela e aspirou.

- _Teme_ – ela sibilou por entre os dentes, não podia fazer nada, não por enquanto.

- Fique quietinha que não acontecerá nada com você, pelo menos não aqui... – Zabuza sussurrou na orelha dela mordendo o lóbulo da mesma.

Jun respirou com dificuldade. Aquele cara estranho estava lhe ameaçando e depois disso tinha quase certeza de que havia sido ele a lhe empurrar na piscina. Concluir esses fatos a deixava cada vez mais temerosa.

Ela tentou se mexer, mas o apertão em torno de seus pulsos se intensificou, fazendo com que soltasse um praguejar involuntário.

- Nananinanão, fique quietinha... – Zabuza passou os dentes pontiagudos pelo pescoço dela. Sentiu quando os dentes dele perfuraram sua pele fina e o quente sangue saindo em pequena quantidade. Ele teria continuado a lhe perfurar com os dentes se não fosse alguém que entrou de supetão escancarando a porta.

- Maldito! – Jun escutou a voz conhecida exclamar com fúria. Sendo em seguida jogada em direção a uma cadeira por Zabuza.

Escutou alguns barulhos para em seguida o silêncio. Estava de olhos fechados e tinha medo de abri-los.

- Jun? – Kakashi a chamava.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e encarou o olhar preocupado dele. Ele estava agachado ao lado dela e tinha uma pequena mancha de sangue na máscara.

- Oh...! – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes que se jogasse chorando nos braços de Kakashi.

- Calma... Calma... – Ele lhe afagava o cabelo enquanto tentava a acalmar.

- Foi... – ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de loção pós-barba de Kakashi e completou – Foi ele quem me atirou na piscina...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Agora se acalme. – Kakashi a afastou do corpo um pouco e a olhou. Estava muito abalada e o pescoço e orelha estavam arranhados e sangravam um pouco.

"_Desgraçado_" – pensou enquanto limpava com a manga da camisa o pouco sangue dos arranhões.

- Olha Jun – ele disse enquanto secava, também com a manga da camisa branca, as lágrimas dela – você vai ficar na minha sala até a minha aula terminar, depois eu te levo para casa, tudo bem?

- Tudo – a jovem disse com a voz fanha.

Kakashi a levantou do chão e a ajudou a recolher o material indo em seguida para a sala do mesmo.

Abriu a sala trancada e entregou a chave para ela, esperando ouvir o clique da porta para voltar para o 3º C.

Kakashi chegou à sala de aula e olhou através da janela. Sua sala ficava exatamente em frente a essa janela, e assim tinha uma boa visão do que estava acontecendo lá. Endireitou duas cadeiras que estavam fora de lugar e sentou-se lendo um livro, esperando que seus alunos aparecessem.

Jun trancou a sala e tentou arranjar um lugar para se sentar, a sala de Kakashi era uma bagunça.

Depois de arranjado um lugar ela pegou o livro que estivera lendo e o folheou, chegando à parte onde havia parado, e pôs-se a ler.

Bocejou, já faziam mais de vinte minutos que estava numa posição desconfortável, lendo um livro que agora lhe dava calafrios em uma sala completamente branca e silenciosa. Isso a estava deixando com sono.

Guardou o livro na bolsa e se aproximou da grande vidraça de peça única que se estendia por quase toda a parede atrás da mesa do professor. A vista era bonita, podia ver a sua sala de lá. Viu Kakashi ditando algumas coisas para seus colegas de turma, com certeza a revisão que ele nem havia dado. Bocejou. Estava realmente chato ficar ali dentro.

Espreguiçou-se e afastou mais um pouco a cortina de cor bege quase branca para poder ver as outras salas. Viu a professora Anko dando aula no 2º B e a faxineira limpando a sala do 3º A, provavelmente eles já estava de férias.

Estava tão entretida que não ouviu quando a porta do banheiro, que ficava do lado esquerdo, abriu-se sozinha, apenas levou um sobressalto quando sua visão periférica percebeu a porta se abrindo. Aproximou-se para pode fechá-la, mas não esperava encontra um sorriso pontiagudo lhe esperando ali dentro.

Kakashi estava ditando o questionário da revisão quando um som anormal perturbou a manhã tranquila.

O professor fechou o livro e olhou através da janela, se precipitando sobre ela em seguida.

Zabuza acenou do outro lado do pátio da sala de Kakashi para ele e deu as costas ainda com os dentes de tubarão a mostra.

Kakashi olhou da janela da sua sala espatifada para o chão, que ficava a dois andares, lá embaixo, estirada na grama estava uma pessoa... Ele apertou a vista e teve certeza – Jun.

Os alunos também haviam se precipitado para a janela, e ninguém entendia direito o que havia acontecido, ainda mais quando Kakashi saiu correndo a toda da sala.

Jun piscou e olhou para cima, vendo o céu azul e cacos de vidro que caiam como uma chuva de granizo multicolorida; flexionou as mãos, arrependendo-se em seguida, elas estavam doendo, assim como todo o seu corpo. Ficou o máximo possível quieta, estava com medo de ter quebrado alguma coisa e seu nariz e boca queimava tanto que mal conseguia respirar.

- Jun!

Pessoas começavam a chegar, algumas sussurravam coisas incompreensíveis aos ouvidos da jovem, outros estavam se perguntando de quem seria a sala, e quem a teria empurrado, ou se ela mesma teria se jogado.

"_Suicídio?_" – Perguntou alguém.

"_Do segundo andar?_" – Retrucou alguém.

- Se afastem!

A jovem piscou os olhos. Pela segunda a vez no dia ouviu a voz salvadora que tanto ansiava. Kakashi.

- Jun? – O que raios Zabuza havia aprontado agora? Além de coagi-la estava tentando matá-la?

_Continua..._

* * *

_Primeiramente, perdão por demorar taaaaaaanto tempo para atualizar a fanfic, minha vida virou de pernas pro ar desde que eu comecei a faculdade ~sou uma futura bióloga~ e eu sou péssima em conciliar horários! Sei que tem muita gente que quer me matar, mas prometo que vou postar um capítulo por semana dessa fanfic, okay? E prometo continuação, tá? Sendo assim, vocês vão me deixar viva para ver o lindo dia de amanhã? Vocês: NÃO ~com facas e espetos~ Eu: ç.ç ~chora~_

_Mas então, o que acharam da mão amiga do Zabuza? HAHAHAHA Sem comentários!_

_Acho que estou ficando um pouco psicopata de mais, vai acabar que eu vou matar a Jun! MUAAAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo minna-san! Mas então, mesmo estando tanto tempo afastada, mereço reviews? ._

* * *

_Ja nee_


	10. A Verdade?

_Capítulo IX_

_A Verdade?_

_Hoje, pelo menos hoje,_

_Não há mais mistérios._

_Vou sair do sério._

_Quero abrir os braços para que eu possa ter você._

Udora, _Pelo menos hoje_.

Kakashi para espanto de vários alunos desinformados se ajoelhou ao lado da jovem e procurou a sua mão, retirando com cuidado alguns cacos de vidro da palma.

- Ka-Ka... – ela balbuciou enquanto sangue saia pela boca e nariz.

- Shhhhh! – Ele disse com o coração na boca. Jun estava ensanguentada com vários cacos de vidro cravados no corpo pálido, não parecia ter nado quebrado, pois provavelmente a grama havia absorvido o impacto.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dela tentando acalmá-la e verificando se os pontos haviam se aberto, felizmente não.

Os alunos olhavam confusos. O que estava acontecendo afinal? E por que o Kakashi-_sensei_ estava sendo tão 'amoroso' com _ela_? – era o que as jovens pensavam com amargura.

- Saiam da frente! – dessa vez não foi Kakashi quem disse isso, mais uma voz feminina autoritária acompanhada de dois enfermeiros com uma maca.

- Senju-_san_. – disse Kakashi levantando-se quando Tsunade chegou perto, fazendo com que os curiosos se afastassem.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela sibilou, fazendo um gesto com a mão de unhas vermelhas para que os enfermeiros agissem.

- Acho melhor eu te explicar onde não haja tantos curiosos – Kakashi olhou ao redor enquanto fala. Duas jovens aflitas se destacavam: uma ruiva e outra de estranhos cabelos róseos.

- Tudo bem. – responde Tsunade para Kakashi, e se virando para a pequena multidão disse: – Todos para as suas salas, inclusive os alunos do Kakashi-_sensei_, circulando, circulando – disse ela batendo palmas e gritando para ser ouvida.

Aos poucos os alunos foram embora, junto com a maca que já deveria estar na enfermaria do instituto.

Quando Kakashi passou pelo corredor para acompanhar a diretora, que já estava bem há frente, ele percebeu as mesmas duas jovens aflitas paradas na entrada.

- Sakura-_san_, Karin-_san_, não se preocupem. – ele disse sorrindo. As jovens também sorriram e seguiram pelo corredor para sala um pouco mais aliviadas.

Kakashi apresou o passo para se emparelhar com Tsunade que já ia à sua frente e entrava por uma porta lateral. A terceira à esquerda.

- Kakashi – disse a diretora loira – diga-me o que aconteceu! E por que a aluna estava na sua sala em horário de aula? Que raios! Daqui a pouco eu terei de ligar para a polícia!

Kakashi estremeceu a menção a palavra policia. A última coisa que queria era a polícia barrando o embarque de Jun para a Inglaterra por causa do inquérito.

- Senju-_san_, por que não nos sentamos um pouco? – ele sugeriu.

- Tá – ela respondeu se sentando numa cadeira próxima. Kakashi arrastou uma cadeira dobrável para perto dela, porém antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa uma figura irrompeu pela porta.

- Me chamou senhora Tsunade? – Perguntou uma jovem vestida com um quimono simples e trazia uma prancheta na mão. Tinha olhos e lisos cabelos negros, os últimos sendo cortados na altura do queixo.

- Chamei sim Shizune, sente em alguma cadeira – ordenou Tsunade.

- _Hai_!

Kakashi conhecera Shizune alguns anos atrás quando ela fizera estágio em um do mais famoso hospital londrino, depois do estágio acabado ela não seguiu pela vida médica, preferindo trabalhar ao lado da cirurgiã aposentada Tsunade, como secretária e coordenadora dos cursos avançados de enfermagem, e sendo a responsável pela coordenação da própria enfermaria da escola. Não tinha certeza, mas soubera que ela havia tido um curto caso amoroso com seu amigo Senji no curto período que morara em Londres.

Após Shizune acomodada Kakashi pode começar a sua narrativa.

- Jun estava na minha sala, pois ela havia sido coagida por um dos professores que dará aula durante as férias. Ela ficou um tanto como abalada, e achei que seria propicio ela se acalmar um pouco lá. E eu também havia sugerido que depois a levaria em casa, e foi por isso que ela estava na minha sala – explicou Kakashi.

- Coagida? – Perguntou Tsunade – Que professor é esse?

- Zabuza.

- Zabuza? – Perguntaram em uníssono Tsunade e Shizune.

- É... – Kakashi não havia entendido o tom de surpresa, afinal, o que estava _realmente _acontecendo?

- Não há nenhum Zabuza como professor aqui! – Exclamou Shizune.

- Como assim não há? – Kakashi estava confuso. Ele mesmo havia acompanhado Zabuza até o RH além de Zabuza ter uma identificação eletrônica, algo que apenas os funcionários tinham.

- Simples – disse a diretora – não há! Que raios está acontecendo Kakashi?

Kakashi explicou detalhadamente o episódio do RH e do cartão magnético, e que Zabuza parecia ter um grande conhecimento da área da escola e do nome dos funcionários.

- Isso não me cheira bem. – Tsunade enrugou o nariz em sinal de desaprovação – Isso até que faz sentido... Nosso sistema tem sido _rakeado_ constantemente, e o pior, de dentro da escola! Não eram alunos, verificamos isso. E pelo que você disse, ele precisaria dos arquivos da escola para ter esse conhecimento do funcionamento daqui...

Tsunade calou-se e ficou pensativa enquanto Shizune como eficiente secretária tomava notas.

- Senju-_san_... – disse o professor tirando a diretora de seus pensamentos – Eu poderia ver a Jun?

- Sim... – Ela disse voltando aos seus pensamentos.

- _Arigatou_ – ele disse antes de desaparecer pela porta que ligava aos quartos. Onde eles estavam era apenas onde ficava uma pequena mesa com um arquivo grande, provavelmente onde a enfermeira chefe guarda informações dos alunos que por lá já haviam passado.

- Jun? – Kakashi chamou baixinho, entrando silenciosamente no cômodo onde havia cinco camas altas, onde apenas uma estava ocupada.

- É você Kakashi? – A jovem tentou levantar o pescoço, mas uma dor aguda a fez recuar.

- Ei, ei, ei! Não faça movimentos! – Kakashi se aproximou pondo delicadamente a mão sobre o ombro dela empurrando-a de volta a posição inicial.

- _Hai_ – ela assentiu.

- O que aquele canalha fez com você não tem perdão... – Kakashi fechou o punho com raiva.

- Foi ele não foi? Foi ele quem me atirou na piscina, não é?

- Foi.

- Por quê?

Kakashi não sabia responder, também buscava uma resposta para essa pergunta. A resposta mais obvia era sequestro com extorsão. Mas ele não podia sequestrar alguém morto. Então a outra resposta obvia era assassinato. Ele deveria estar sendo pago para isso. Tudo se resumia a uma coisa: dinheiro.

- Não se preocupe. Confia em mim?

- Claro – respondeu a jovem sorrindo.

Kakashi também sorriu e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha cheia de arranhões de Jun a acariciando ternamente. Não sabia o real motivo de fazer isso, mas a textura da pele dela era tão macia; e isso o deixava mais calmo. Não podia resistir.

Jun fechou os olhos apreciando o contato da mão quente de Kakashi com seu rosto frio, era bom, se sentia protegida perto dele.

Kakashi permaneceu fazendo círculos invisíveis na alva pele do rosto de Jun até que uma batida na porta o fez recuar. Tsunade entrou sozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kakashi franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, só queria falar com você em particular. Sobre _aquilo_... – ela olhou em direção a cama onde Jun estava acomodada de olhos cerrados.

- Ela está dormindo, pode falar.

Tsunade respirou fundo e com um clique seco fechou a porta antes de dar dois passos a frente, ficando a menos de um metro de Kakashi.

- Ela tem de ir embora, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas ela está em risco. – A diretora passou a mão pelo rosto afastando a franja loira para trás da orelha – O que diabos Senji estava pensando quando a deixou aqui? Que podíamos sozinhos tomar conta dela? Ela é rica! Céus! Eles são milionários!

- Eu sei... – ele murmurou fitando o chão – Mas não se esqueça que ele confia na gente...

- Por que ela ainda está aqui? Ela já deveria ter ido! Ficar aqui só põe em risco a vida dela.

- Ele estava sendo muito ameaçado lá na Inglaterra... Você sabe.

- Sim eu sei – Tsunade suspirou repetindo o gesto de por a franja atrás da orelha.

- Só o que nos resta é esperar. Provavelmente o Zabuza quer dinheiro ou coisa parecida...

- Dinheiro? Você pensou em dinheiro? – ela riu frouxamente – Eu estou mais preocupada com assassinato! Kakashi, você tem cuidado às escondidas dessa menina por quase três anos, você sabe muito bem que nem tudo se resume a dinheiro. Não se esqueça que a família Hinday deixou muitos inimigos no passado, e não vai ser o tempo que vai apagar isso, japoneses são muito vingativos.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Kakashi passou os dedos pelos cabelos num ato nervoso.

- Você como segurança, agente, detetive, ou seja lá o que é deveria estar mais ciente disso! Senji confia em ti, essa menina é tudo o que ele tem. Ele confiou o _tesouro_ dele à você e espero que você saiba cuidar dele... Afinal, ele tem sido muito generoso com você... – ela disse friamente, deixando a frase pairar no ar.

- Eu sei... – ele falou baixo, tão baixo que Tsunade quase não ouviu.

- Eu já vou indo. Pode deixar que não vou falar com a policia, só falei aquilo por causa da Shizune não desconfiar de nada... – a loira diretora se encaminhou para a porta destrancado-a – Só mais um aviso – ela disse com a mão na maçaneta – não se afeiçoe a ela, isso pode estragar tudo. Amor e trabalho não se misturam. – Dito isso ela saiu batendo a porta.

- Pare de fingir, eu sei que você está acordada – Kakashi disse sem entonação nenhuma na voz ainda de costas para a cama ocupada por Jun.

Jun se remexeu inquieta, havia entendido bem o recado. Kakashi a havia deixando saber dessas coisas, não sabia o motivo, mas ele queria que ela soubesse.

- Kakashi... – Jun chamou fraquinho. Estava confusa.

Ele se virou e a olhou com afeição. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás, já havia afeição envolvida e isso, como Tsunade havia ressaltado, deixava tudo mais complicado.

- Uma pessoa que está dormindo tem uma respiração lenta e ritmada, a sua estava irregular e rápida – o professor disse sem olhá-la sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez – ela resmungou contrariada.

- Acho que não preciso explicar nada não é? Espero que tenha entendi o que escutou – ele disse levantando o rosto e a encarando.

- Você é pago pelo meu irmão para me manter em segurança.

Ele assentiu.

- _Hai_.

- Então você realmente conheceu meu irmão? – Isso era uma dúvida que tinha desde que Zabuza mencionara no dia da festa na casa da Karin.

- Sim, - ele assentiu novamente – estudamos no mesmo internato e fizemos faculdade juntos. Eu me formei em administração em Cambridge junto com ele há alguns anos atrás, mas não segui por esse caminho e acabei vendendo a empresa que meu pai me deixou de herança para o Senji, se você procurar vai ver que eu detenho mais ou menos 25% das ações da empresa que você vai herdar... – ele pausou olhando pela janela, detestava falar sobre isso.

- Então...? – Jun queria que ele continuasse. Nunca que iria adivinhar isso.

- Então – repetiu a palavra que a jovem falara e suspirando continuou – eu decidi ser outra coisa. Entrei num estágio na Scotland Yard e acabei virando uma agente – ele deu de ombros – sempre me atraia o fato de ser um policial ou agente, como você preferir. Acabei que fiz faculdade de Biologia também, meu inspetor disse que poderia ser um bom disfarce no futuro...

- Então você só veio para cá por causa do Senji?

- Sim. Quando ele teve de voltar para a Inglaterra ele pediu para que eu viesse para cá. Ele achava que você longe dele e longe da Inglaterra estaria mais segura...

- Mas ele se enganou não foi? – Jun estava curiosa e aflita a cada pergunta que fazia. Será que Senji era tão burro a ponto de achar que apenas por que estava separados ela estaria em segurança?

- Mais ou menos. Aqui não há tantos recursos quanto lá e quando você fosse para a faculdade eu não poderia te acompanhar para dar segurança, por isso que você ia voltar... Mas Zabuza apareceu e estragou tudo – a mão de Kakashi encrespou e a cerrou com raiva.

- Tudo tão confuso – Jun sussurrou para o silêncio do quarto, seus olhos começavam a fechar. Os remédios estavam fazendo efeito.

- Acho melhor eu te deixar sozinha, tente descansar. Haverá uma pessoa de confiança te vigiando, tudo bem? – Kakashi se levantou e pôs a mão no rosto dela delicadamente.

- Tudo – ela sussurrou.

- Durma bem – ele disse vendo-a cerrar os olhos de maneira relutante e respirar compassadamente.

Kakashi retirou a mão do rosto da jovem e teve vontade de gargalhar. "_Amor e trabalho não se misturam_", era meio tarde para Tsunade falar isso. Já estava irremediavelmente afeiçoado a jovem que ressonava baixinho do outro lado do quarto e não tinha nada com o que fazer nesse aspecto.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Viu, não demorei HAHAHAHA estou tentando manter minha promessa! Mas quero o apoio de vocês por meio de reviews, okay? Quero saber se ainda tem alguém acompanhando a fanfic._

_Pelo amor de Deus! Alguém me arranja um Kakashi?_ _Eu tô quase dando um sumiço na Jun e roubando o Kakashi para mim_ HAHAHAHAHA

_Mas e então, o que acharam dessa revelação? Apimentou as coisas, não acham? Tirando o sangue, né?_

* * *

Ja nee


	11. Chamada Internacional

_Capítulo X_

_Chamada Internacional_

_'__Você vê o que fizemos?_

_Fizemos a nós mesmos de tolos._

_Você vê o que fizemos?_

_Fizemos a nós mesmos de tolos.'_

Paramore, _Decode._

Deu alguns passou e retirou o celular do bolso traseiro da calça de brim escuro e abriu a porta olhando de um lado para o outro, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém no perímetro. Olhou mais uma vez para cama e percebeu a respiração ritmada. Estava dormindo.

Apertou uma tecla de discagem rápida no celular e o levou a orelha escutando chamar cinco vezes antes de ser atendido.

- Finalmente eu consegui falar com você! – Kakashi disse baixou mais exasperadamente.

Jun continuava a respirar pausadamente, mas isso não queria dizer que estava dormindo. Apurou os ouvidos e pode perceber que a pessoa que estava do outro lado era nada menos do que seu irmão. Conhecia perfeitamente a entonação da voz dele, mesmo não conseguindo entender o que ele falava daquela distancia.

- Como assim o que foi? Não recebeu os meus recados? – perguntou Kakashi.

Jun não conseguiu ouvir a resposta, mais com certeza havia sido negativa, pois Kakashi havia feito um muxoxo.

- Zabuza está aqui.

'_O QUE?'_ – foi o que a jovem ouviu perfeitamente.

- Não grite – reclamou o professor – Jun está dormindo.

Kakashi abaixou mais ainda a voz, dificultando que ela escutasse com clareza.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa sim. Ela precisa urgente sair daqui... – Kakashi fez uma pousa para escutar o que Senji dizia e depois completou surpreso: - como assim 'não pode'? Ela não pode continuar mais nenhum minuto aqui! Ela já foi atirada em uma piscina e da minha sala do segundo andar...

Mais gritos, todos incompreensíveis para Jun, mas que com certeza era a voz exasperada do irmão.

- Olha Senji, eu sei que sou pago para isso, mas eu não sou o super-homem, da próxima vez eu não posso estar por perto... Afinal, o que o Zabuza quer? Dinheiro? Por que você não dá! Então porque não manda um daqueles seus jatinhos e pega a Jun e a leva para o Caribe? Faz alguma coisa!

Um longo silêncio foi escutado a seguir.

- Como assim não pode? Ela tem de ir para aí na sexta! Eu não posso atrasar a chegada dela ai! Você está maluco?

Mas um longo silêncio. "_O que estava acontecendo?"_ – perguntava-se Jun.

- Se você não fizer nada eu faço. Não vou deixá-la sofre mais.

- _Você não vai fazer nada!_ – foi o que Jun escutou seu irmão dizer antes de Kakashi desligar o telefone na cara dele.

Manteve a respiração compassada e o rosto calmo, diferente de como estava por dentro. Não estava entendo nada, por que seu irmão não queria a ter perto dele? Por que estava tão nervoso e não queria ajudar Kakashi? Eram tantos porquês sem resposta...

- Não vou deixar que nada mais aconteça a você... – Kakashi sussurrou para o nada antes de sair do quarto.

Jun dormiu com essas palavras retumbando na sua cabeça. Não sabia o que estava por vim, porém o que viesse ela enfrentaria, não importava o que fosse.

• • •

- _Hello?_

- Espero que você esteja a caminho.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha até que foi ouvido um suspiro pesado.

- _Estou. Não faça nada enquanto eu não chegar aí._

- Pode deixar, farei qualquer coisa depois de estar rico.

- _Maldito..._

Ouvisse uma gargalhada e depois o barulho da linha muda. Desligaram sem nem ao menos se despedir. As cartas estavam lançadas.

• • •

Quarta havia chegado, a turma 3º C fazia a prova de biologia em absoluto silêncio, pois sabiam que Kakashi era irremediável, se o pegasse colando era para a diretora Senju que seria mandado, algo que todos tentavam evitar.

Jun estava sentada no seu lugar costumeiro, os machucados começando a se cicatrizar, mordia a ponta da caneta com os dentes alvos. Sabia a resposta da questão, mas não estava com nenhuma paciência para ler todas as dez questões.

Leu a primeira pergunta:

**1.** Leia o seguinte trecho:

"Se um indivíduo com as pernas cruzadas recebe uma pancada no joelho, dará um pontapé sem querer".

Em relação ao texto, assinale a afirmação incorreta:

**a)** Este ato é involuntário e automático.

**b)** Este tipo de ato é chamado de reflexo, como são também o pupilar e o palpebral.

**c)** No arco reflexo, o impulso passa por três tipos de neurônios que se comunicam.

**d)** Esse reflexo também funciona se o individuo estiver com os olhos vendados.

**e)** Os neurônios sensitivos que participam desse ato têm seu corpo celular na medula.

Ela havia estudado sobre isso, mas não se lembrava. Mordeu com mais intensidade a ponta da caneta e olhou para Kakashi. O professor também olhava para ela, quando os olhares cruzaram, ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Isso transmitiu calma e confiança para Jun, que prontamente releu a pergunta e marcou um 'x' na questão que julgava ser a correta. Detestava fisiologia humana, preferia mil vezes estudar zoologia.

A prova ocorreu bem, todos os alunos terminaram antes de tocar o sinal e Kakashi havia prometido que corrigiria durante o intervalo.

Uma montoeira de alunos tentava se espremer para conseguir ver se a sua prova já havia sido corrigida, o que estava meio difícil.

- Sakura-_san_ – chamou Kakashi acima das vozes excitadas dos alunos.

- Aqui _sensei_! – Sakura sacudiu a mão acima da cabeça tentando pegar a prova que Kakashi estendia.

- Parabéns, tirou 9, uma excelente nota.

- _Arigatou_! – Guinchou ela enquanto mostrava a prova orgulhosa para Karin e Jun que estavam mais afastadas. A prova de Jun foi a primeira a ser corrigida, tirou 9,5, pois levou um meio certo em uma das perguntas dissertativas. Já Karin havia tirado 7,5. A ruiva odiava a escola e a única coisa que queria era passar o resto da vida numa praia deserta no Havaí torrando com um biquíni novo a cada dia e com um surfista musculoso e muita água de coco.

- Jun, não sei por que você está com essa cara – Sakura escutou Karin dizer enquanto se aproximava.

- O que aconteceu?

- A Jun está chateada porque tirou 9,5, vê se pode! Ela tirou _9,5_ e está emburrada! Quem dera eu tirar essa nota!

- Deixa ela Karin – Sakura deu de ombros – eu também ficaria chateada se eu errasse algo na prova da minha matéria preferida.

- Nerds – Karin revirou os olhos.

- Você deveria ser loira Karin – rebateu Jun rindo – combinaria mais com o seu cérebro.

- Rá-rá! – Ironizou a ruiva enquanto Sakura e Jun riam.

- O que você queria? Você vive dizendo que identifica as matérias apenas por um método – lembrou-se a rosada, e imitando a entonação de Karin começou: – Se é verde e mexe, é da Biologia; se fede é da Química; se ninguém entende é Matemática... – limpou a garganta e fingiu que ajeitava os óculos invisíveis com o dorso da mão e continuou – ...se não funciona é da Física e se não faz sentido só pode ser Filosofia ou Psicologia!

As três jovens riram das palhaçadas de Sakura. Era bom descontrair de vez em quando.

- Eu não falo desse jeito afetado – Karin cruzou os braços e ajeitou os óculos.

- É verdade – disse Jun – você fala muito pior!

As três continuaram a rir enquanto por entre os estudantes Kakashi observava esse momento relax das jovens.

"_Pena que é por pouco tempo..._" – pensava ele.

De repente seu celular começou a apitar. Alerta de mensagem.

- Com licença... Com licença... – Kakashi pedia aos estudantes insatisfeitos, tentando passar.

- Ah _sensei_! – Reclamou um estudante que ainda não tivera a prova corrigida.

- Espere que eu já volto, é rápido... – o professor conseguiu passar pelos alunos e já estava perto da porta quando escutou ser chamado.

- Kakashi? – Era Jun – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela tinha a tez franzida e mordia o lábio inferior preocupada.

- Não aconteceu nada não, é só uma mensagem – ele sorriu e ela ficou mais calma. Era incrível como a calma de uma pessoa podia deixar outra pessoa também calma.

Finalmente Kakashi conseguiu chegar do lado de fora. Abriu o celular e apertou em _ok_ para exibir a mensagem. Era uma mensagem curta:

_SALVE-A HATAKE_ – era tudo o que a mensagem dizia.

Kakashi franziu as sobrancelhas, essa mensagem só podia ser de uma pessoa, e ela era Senji. Durante toda a terça tentara falar com ele, porém só caia na caixa postal. Por fim ele desistira de ligar.

"_Mas e agora essa_!" – Kakashi se lembrou que o amigo só o chamava assim quando estava encrencado, normalmente quando ia parar na cadeia, quando jovens, e precisava que o tirasse dali urgente. Apenas nessas ocasiões era que Senji o chamava pelo sobrenome, talvez uma maneirismo Inglês ou similar.

"_Droga! Como eu sou idiota!_" – Kakashi bateu na própria testa com o celular lembrando-se da ligação que recebera do amigo há alguns dias atrás onde ele também o chamara de _Hatake_. Era isso que ele não havia notado, mas que tinha importância. Foi na mesma ligação onde o amigo dissera para prestar atenção em pessoas que não deveriam estar ali. Agora tudo se encaixava.

Senji já sabia de Zabuza, mas por algum motivo ele não podia falar isso em nenhuma ligação e tentava fazer com que Kakashi, por meio de mensagens subliminares, entendesse o recado. Mas Kakashi havia sido muito lento.

Voltou correndo para a sala, precisava urgente estar perto de Jun para que se alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Cadê a Jun? – Perguntou o esbaforido professor para Sakura e Karin que estava no mesmo lugar. Jun não estava à vista.

- Ela foi embora – respondeu Karin.

"_Embora?_" – A mente de Kakashi deu um salto de 360 graus.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Para casa, algum problema? – Sakura começava a ficar preocupada – _Mr._ Jofre deu um toque no celular dela e ela desceu.

- Ela chegou a falar com ele no celular? – Ele precisava agir rápido, talvez ela só estivesse indo para casa. Não tinha nada a temer...

- Não eles não se falaram – respondeu a rosada – ele só deu um toque e ela viu que era o telefone dele. Normalmente eles fazem isso...

- Ele a pega no estacionamento ou do lado de fora? – O _sensei_ interrompeu a aluna, precisava das respostas certas.

- Ele a pega do lado de fora do instituto, porém é meio esquisito... A Jun veio de carro hoje, não era para o _Mr._ Jofre aparecer... Foi ela mesma quem disse isso.

Kakashi não estava mais escutando. Ele olhou para o estacionamento que ficava visível da onde estavam. Realmente o carro de Jun estava lá. Não era para ela ser buscada hoje. Começou a correr escutando os protestos dos alunos e não registrando nada.

Os corredores estavam vazios, havia apenas os alunos de recuperação, o que eram poucos. Passou correndo pelo pátio e pelo estacionamento. Pode ver ao longe o cabelo de Jun saindo pelo portão principal e indo para rua. Correu ao máximo para conseguir chegar ao portão antes de batesse, o esforço foi em vão. O portão bateu com um som oco.

Procurou pela roupa o se cartão magnético. Não estava com ele.

- Jate-_san_ – gritou para o porteiro – pode abrir o portão? – Não houve resposta. Kakashi chamou mais uma vez, novamente sem resposta.

Chegou mais perto e olhou através do vidro. Havia sangue no chão.

- _Kuso_ – ele murmurou andando de costas para dar impulso para pular o portão de quase três metros.

Nem nos seus melhores anos como desportista conseguia uma façanha dessas, mas hoje precisava conseguir, uma promessa estava em jogo.

Correu a toda velocidade e se lançou entre o muro e o portão, conseguindo alcançar a borda de ferro do portão. Suspirou aliviado, sentindo dor nas costelas. Suspirou mais uma vez e lançou o corpo para cima, plantando bananeira, e pulou, caindo agachando na calçado.

Kakashi se pôs de pé e olhou de um lado para o outro, vendo bem a tempo quando Jun entrou no _Corolla_ preto.

- Jun! – Kakashi gritou correndo até o carro.

Jun escutando a voz conhecida olhou através do vidro fumê e viu Kakashi correndo para o carro. Tentou abrir a porta e não conseguiu. Tentou novamente sem conseguir novamente.

- Kakashi! – Ela gritou sabendo que não poderia ser escutada. O carro era a prova de balas, o grito não deveria passar de um sussurro para quem estava do lado de fora.

Kakashi viu a vã tentativa de Jun de tentar abrir a porta do carro por duas vezes e pode perceber através do vidro escuro a boca dela formando o seu nome. Apertou o passo, porém o carro arrancou.

Kakashi correu atrás do carro que ganhava velocidade vendo Jun arrancar com as unhas o _insufilme_ negro. O jovem homem pulou por sobre uma lixeira e galgou por sobre um carro compacto pulando de lá para o _Corolla_ em movimento.

Tentou se agarrar do melhor jeito possível, porém o habilidoso motorista se desvencilhou dele fazendo uma curva fechada. Kakashi foi atirado de encontro a uma cerca de madeira.

A última coisa que viu antes de apagar foi o terror estampado nos grandes olhos verdes de Jun. Depois disso tudo foi escuridão.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Acho que não tem mais ninguém acompanhando, o que é uma pena... Mas eu vou terminar de postar essa fanfic, e se aparecer algum leitor eu postarei a continuação! Então se você é um leitor fantasma, que tal marcar presença e garantir a continuação? hihi._

* * *

_Ja nee~  
_


	12. Sequestrada

_Capítulo XI_

_Sequestrada_

_'Nós podemos mudar_

_As coisas agora._

_Porque eu não consigo dormir_

_Devido a dor.'_

Akon, _Mad._

- Pára o carro! Pára o carro! – Ela gritava batendo com os punhos no vidro negro à prova de balas que separava o motorista do passageiro.

Não veio resposta, apenas o fraco zunido do vidro abaixando.

- Espero que não tenha quebrado nenhuma unha Hinday-_sama_ – ironizou Zabuza que estava ao volante com _Mr._ Jofre desmaiado no banco do carona.

- O que você fez com ele? – Sibilou Jun.

- Adolescentes – revirou os olhos – fica calma, nem tudo se resume a mortes. Eu só dei uma pancadinha de nada na cabeça desse velho aí...

Jun podia ver que era observada pelo retrovisor do carro. Os olhos negros de Zabuza estavam cravados nela.

- Deixe-o livre, ele não tem nada a ver com isso...

- Nananinanão – ele respondeu balançando o dedo – ele é minha garantia de que você não vai fugir... E nada de gritar ou espernear, se não – Zabuza levantou uma arma – ele vira peneira. Lindo não é? – Sorriu para o retrovisor, passando a língua pelos dentes pontiagudos.

A jovem sentiu as entranhas revirarem. Aquele cara era um lunático.

• • •

- Kakashi?

Kakashi piscou os olhos quando uma forte luz foi colocada no seu olho direito, afastou com uma tapa a mão que segurava o oftalmoscópio de luz potente.

- Ele está bem! – Guinchou uma voz feminina.

- Shizune? – Kakashi estava confuso, sua cabeça doía muito.

- Deixa eu te ajudar a se levantar... – uma voz de homem foi escutada.

Kakashi não teve tempo nem de protestar, foi levantado como uma pena por alguém maior e mais forte que ele.

- Asuma? – Ele perguntou confuso, afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

- Sim! E você levou uma bela pancada, Shizune pensou que você estava em coma – disse o grandalhão que tinha um cigarro pendendo entre os lábios. Tinha quase dois metros e era bem forte também. Os cabelos pretro-azulados estavam bagunçados e os pequenos olhos escuros perscrutavam a rua.

- O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça não para de rodar...

- Você não lembra? – Shizune disse com os olhos negros arregalados.

- Não... – Kakashi levou a mão à cabeça sentindo um galo enorme se formando e sangue seco por todo o pescoço.

- Nós é que íamos perguntar para você o que aconteceu. Momo-_san_ ligou preocupada para a escola querendo saber da Jun, pensávamos que você soubesse alguma coisa – frisou a morena.

- Momo-_san_...? – Kakashi murmurou confuso, não se lembrava de nenhuma Momo-_san._ Passou a mão direita pelo cabelo tentando se lembrar.

- Kakashi? – Asuma colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

O professor se virou para ele, os olhos em completa confusão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Murmurou novamente confuso.

- Kakashi – chamou Shizune receosamente – você se lembra da Jun, não lembra?

- Jun... – Kakashi repetiu o nome o remoendo – Claro! – Ele bateu na própria testa, a adrenalina voltando a correr nas suas veias – Zabuza a sequestrou! Eu estava perseguindo o carro quando em uma curva ele me mandou para fora da estrada... Que horas são? – Ele perguntou de supetão.

- 12h30min – respondeu Asuma.

- _Kuso_! Eu fiquei desacordando tanto tempo assim?

- É, você sangrou muito – informou a jovem médica.

- Jun foi levada lá pelas 11h00min...

- O que? – Disseram Asuma e Shizune em uníssono, porém foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Kakashi.

- Alô?

- _Kakashi, é o Japp. Estamos chegando aí. O Senji está no Japão._

O tempo parou. Porque Japp, seu antigo inspetor na Scotland Yard estava no Japão. Porque Senji estava no Japão? Perguntas sem respostas.

• • •

- Para onde você está me levando? – Jun perguntou. Já rodavam de carro a mais de uma hora e meia. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada, não só com ela, mas com _Mr._ Jofre, que depois de todo esse tempo não havia dado sinal de vida.

- Você logo descobrirá... Enquanto isso olhe para essas doces vaquinhas e para o bonito pasto verdinho – Zabuza disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"_Lunático_" – foi o que Jun pensou com amargura.

O silêncio reinou durante a meia hora seguinte, só sendo interrompida quando Zabuza começava a cantarolar alguma música desconhecia. A cada momento ele assustava mais a jovem com seus maneirismos irrefletidos.

- Estamos quase chegando! – Ele guinchou quase feliz, deixando os dentes a mostra em um sorriso maléfico.

"_Aonde?"_ – A jovem se perguntava. Olhou mais a frente vendo uma grande construção e um som familiar que vinha do céu. Aviões.

- Um aeroporto? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Claro. Aonde mais é que iríamos pegar o seu irmãozinho?

Jun estacou, parou até de respirar. Eles estavam indo até essa parte rural de Tóquio para pegar o irmão dela no aeroporto? Isso era uma piada ou coisa parecida?

- M-Meu irmão? – A jovem gaguejou.

- Claro. Quem mais me pagaria os 50 milhões anuais a não ser o seu tão amado irmão Senji? – Zabuza sorria enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor a adolescente ficar mais pálida a cada palavra dele.

- V-Vocês não eram a-amigos? – Ela gaguejou novamente.

- Isso mesmo, _éramos_ amigos, mais o dinheiro sempre fala mais alto, não acha?

- 50 milhões anuais? – Uma fúria se apossou dela, quem era aquele homem para fazer uma extorsão daquela? – Por que você não vai trabalhar? Faz algo honesto! Você acha realmente que meu irmão vai te dar todo esse dinheiro todos os anos? Isso é mais do que ganhamos! – Sua voz se elevava a cada frase.

- _Baka-chan_ – ele revirou os olhos – claro que ele terá de dar todo esse dinheiro, você será a minha esposa. Se ele não der o dinheiro acontecerá um _acidente_ doméstico e eu infelizmente ficarei viúvo – ele levantou a arma – e claro, herdarei todo o seu dinheiro – ele completou rindo.

Jun engoliu em seco. Zabuza seu marido? Acidente doméstico? Engoliu mais uma vez, sentindo a saliva arranhar a garganta.

Jun tinha vontade de dizer que tudo aquilo era mentira, mas não era. Era a realidade. Não podia deixar que _Mr._ Jofre sofresse nenhum 'acidente' e nem que seu irmão tivesse de ser extorquido daquela forma. Deveria ter algo que ela pudesse fazer para reverter toda essa situação.

- E se eu não quiser me casar com você? – Desafiou a jovem.

- Eu mato seu irmão e de quebra mato o Kakashi.

Toda a cor se esvaiu do rosto de Jun. Morte não era uma opção, isso ela tinha certeza.

- E se eu não me casar com você e te der uma quantia fixa mensalmente? Não seria melhor? – Jun sabia que sua voz estava falha e provavelmente transbordando de medo, mais não podia parar de tentar ver uma solução.

- Não. O meu plano é muito melhor. Eu me caso com você, Senji me paga e todos ficam felizes! – Zabuza sorriu e completou – Mas claro que todo o plano tem uma falha – era enrugou a testa - tenho de dar um jeito em Kakashi, parece que vocês são muito ligados...

- _Iie! _– Gritou a jovem desesperada.

- Me desculpe, mais se não for ele é seu irmão. Alguém tem de morrer para que eu fique feliz.

Jun ficou quieta e abraçou as próprias pernas olhando pela janela. Já estava dentro do aeroporto e seguiam para a parte onde os passageiros pegavam taxis ou carros particulares.

Um jovem adulto estava parado no meio do pátio do desembarque. Estava totalmente perdido naquele aeroporto da roça quando avistou os olhos assustados da irmã através de um vidro fumê. Adiantou-se e acenou para o carro. Não trazia bagagem nenhuma.

- Sen-_chan_ – murmurou Jun quando Zabuza parou o carro no ponto mais afastado das pessoas que pegavam táxis e Senji corria para o encontro deles.

Assim que Senji alcançou o carro Zabuza destravou a porta do carona e engatilhou a arma, fazendo o coração de Jun falhar uma batida.

- Vamos logo Senji – sibilou Zabuza para Senji que abria a porta – Largue o inglês em um canto aí e entra!

Senji respirou fundo e evitou olhar para a irmã, fazendo exatamente o que Zabuza havia mandando. Tirou o cinto de segurança do mordomo e o sentou encostado à parede; esperava que alguém o visse logo. Voltou para o carro e ocupou o lugar onde estivera o mordomo respirando ruidosamente.

Jun queria abraçar e chorar no peito do irmão, mas isso era impossível devido às circunstâncias, além de o irmão parecer não a estar vendo.

- Sen-_chan..._ – ela o chamou quando o carro foi posto em movimento.

- _Gomen nasai_ Jun – foi tudo o que o irmão disse.

Zabuza apenas rodou os olhos e pisou fundo no acelerador chegando aos 180 km/h com o potente motor do carro.

Eles seguiam agora pelo litoral, haviam abandonado as campinas e agora viam apenas o grande e imenso azul do pacífico.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Jun tinha de saber algo, aquela ignorância dos fatos a estava deixando louca.

- Yokohama, de lá pegamos um avião para a América e seu irmão volta a vidinha dele para me pagar os 50 milhões anuais para eu te tratar bem, certo Senji?

Senji não respondeu nada, apenas fez um grunhido indefinido fazendo Zabuza rir e Jun se encolher mais ainda no banco traseiro.

A jovem agora olhava a inclinação que a estrada fazia, contornando um penhasco. Seria muito bonito de se ver se não fosse a situação no carro.

- Jun – chamou o irmão – coloque o colete que tem debaixo do banco, vai fazer frio – Senji disse calmo e pausadamente.

Jun franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, pois o colete que havia embaixo do banco era a prova de balas e ela não via motivos para o usar, mas não desobedeceu. Em silêncio levantou o banco e pegou o colete.

- Quer um? – Ela perguntou ainda confusa.

- Não, apenas vista um.

Zabuza não interferiu na conversa, com certeza não sabia do que se tratava esse colete, deveria apenas pensar que era uma preocupação normal de irmãos com a saúde ou coisa parecida.

Jun vestiu colete e o abotoou, se sentindo desconfortável dentro dele.

O silêncio reinou durante mais algum tempo até que Senji começou a cantarolar, algo estranho vindo dele.

- _Pule por la ventana..._ – Senji cantarolava em espanhol – _y no diga no..._

- O que é isso que você está cantando? – Indagou Zabuza.

Jun sabia que aquilo havia sido uma mensagem e agradeceu por Zabuza nunca ter tido aulas de espanhol.

- É apenas uma música de ninar espanhola, bem antiga – mentiu Senji continuando a cantarolar.

Jun queria desesperadamente dizer não a isso. Como é que seu irmão poderia abrir uma brecha e a fazer-la pular pela janela? Era loucura! Mas Senji continuou cantando.

- Pare de cantar. Essa música é irritante – disse Zabuza de cenho franzido.

Senji deu de ombros e se abanou.

- Será que você poderia abrir uma das janelas? Está muito calor aqui.

Zabuza franziu o cenho novamente pensando se deveria ou não abrir a janela, até que decidindo-se por sim, ele apertou um botão no painel digital que fez a janela da esquerda do banco de trás abrir-se até a metade.

Continuaram em silêncio. Jun não queria pular de lugar nenhum e deixar seu irmão sozinho com aquele lunático, com certeza isso não sairia barato, mais ela não podia deixar seu irmão se arriscar por nada. Só por precaução se aproximou um tantinho da janela.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Fiquei tão feliz por receber a review da Nanda que vim postar um capítulo hahahahaha é tão bom saber que a fanfic não está as moscas hahahahaha muito obrigada pela review Nanda! E espero que gostes desse capítulo também!_

_Bem... Façam as suas apostas! Jun pula ou não pula? Qual é a opinião de vocês? __Eu já sei a resposta_ hihihi ~_apanha~ entrando nos capítulos finais!_

* * *

_Ja nee~_


End file.
